<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bark and Bite by The_Lights_Dance_On</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753055">Bark and Bite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lights_Dance_On/pseuds/The_Lights_Dance_On'>The_Lights_Dance_On</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Serpents and Hounds [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blackmail, Crime Fighting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Murder, Original Character(s), Potions, Redemption, Revenge, Scheming, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lights_Dance_On/pseuds/The_Lights_Dance_On</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape may have escaped Azkaban, but he does not go throughout life unencumbered. Despite his desire to attempt to forge an ordinary life, he must struggle against the obstacles presented by his unique situation. First his recently re-animated feud with James Potter; then, both Dumbledore and the Ministry doing their best to keep their leashes tight and - perhaps most concerningly - he now has a devoted fan, and one that is doing their best to imitate some of his deadliest potions. As the goals of his copycat become clearer, Severus' newly shaped moral principles will truly be put to the test.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Serpents and Hounds [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Positivity and Pilferage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back! </p><p>I had quite a few concepts I wanted to explore after 'Shedding Skin', and hopefully this fic will wrap some of them together nicely. It will be a longer chaptered work, although I'm not quite sure how long as of yet (I have an outline, but plots often write longer or shorter than I expect them to.)</p><p>Updates can be expected every week on either Monday and Tuesday. There may be additional updates in between but I will keep that consistent. </p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus' day presents an array of troubles.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Severus." Dolores smiled sweetly, one of the kittens hung behind her desk yawning to display sharply pointed teeth. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"</p><p>"I'm sure you're aware," he said shortly, closing the door behind him. She pursed her lips at his tone, but her hand did not falter as she poured her tea.</p><p>He watched, scowling, as she took a smug sip and widened her eyes innocently as she could. "I don't," was all she said, tone as sweet and hard as the sugar lumps she now stirred in. He looked down his nose at her with as much annoyance as he could muster, and the expression faltered.</p><p>"Well - I do try to keep up with the various interpersonal conflicts ongoing in the Ministry - I may have an inkling-"</p><p>"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he said irritably, placing himself in the chair. The first time he had sat in it, he had been cuffed, and this conversation felt uncomfortably reminiscent. </p><p>She simpered again. "Not at all, Severus. The only thing I can think of is your housing situation - and, well! You're not silly enough to complain about <em>that."</em> His expression clouded over again, but this time, she determinedly didn't flinch. "Oh, surely not? I've found you to be far more sensible than that." </p><p>"It is <em>ridiculous</em> that the Ministry should be allowed to dictate my primary place of residence." </p><p>"Naturally, your employers have your best interests at heart," she said, taking another sip. "I <em>hate</em> to accuse you of this, Severus, but really, all this complaining and resistance could be taken as disloyalty to the Ministry." She giggled lightly. "Oh, how rude of me. You won't take tea, will you?"</p><p>He ground his teeth. "No, and you know perfectly well that this has nothing to do with my best interests, but theirs. My house is merely something else to hold over my head should I become an issue of any kind. That's the only reason they don't want me moving onto a private property."</p><p>"Well, that <em>does</em> make it your issue, rather, Severus," she said, with another high-pitched little laugh. "After all, you know what happened to all the other <em>issues</em> like yourself. You're very lucky to have received this second chance, you know. The Ministry would so hate to retract it." </p><p>Severus glowered. He had never been stupid enough to consider Dolores a friend with no strings attached, but he hadn't imagined that she'd escalate to threatening him with Azkaban so soon into the conversation. </p><p>"My goodness, you're already late to work, Severus!" She gasped like she was in a pantomime, gesturing him out the door. "You should hurry on." Knowing a dismissal when he heard it, he stood up, scraping her chair hard across the floor so that it screeched, and stalked down the corridor to his Potions lab. As always, the crowds parted easily; public opinion on him had shifted slightly since Pettigrew's trial, but people still feared him. He could live with that. It was near impossible to change, and had its benefits. </p><p>He pulled open the door with more force than necessary - hoping that Hannah would pick up on the cue and be as unirritating as possible for the remainder of the morning - only to see the unsmiling figure of Albus Dumbledore. He wore deep plum robes, and his silver beard looked strangely bright in the darkness of the lab. Severus physically felt a vein in his forehead pulse. </p><p>"I do not wish to be troubled this morning."</p><p>"Alas, neither do I, but I am." Dumbledore's eyes were wide and sorrowful. "I begin to fear for you, my boy. I had hoped that by now, the Ministry would have loosened their grip." </p><p>"There shows your optimism," said Severus bitterly, scanning the list of required potions for the day. "You should have expected that they would only clutch tighter."</p><p>"This level of restriction has surprised you, too," Dumbledore responded calmly. He fixed Severus with a very serene look. "Is that not why you appear so disturbed?"</p><p>"On a rational level, I fully anticipated this," Severus snapped, stung that someone would question his foresight. Dumbledore - of course - did not respond to his tone with anything other than a slight smile. "But I hardly enjoy the knowledge that I, whilst allowed my sanity and occupation, remain entrapped. Reconciling my new situation and family with the limitations of my past is naturally difficult." </p><p>Dumbledore bowed his head. "Of course. How are they?"</p><p>"Fine," Severus said shortly. He didn't plan on telling the old man anything more about himself or anyone close to him; the fact that he had known that Severus was attempting to move in with Idina was troubling in itself. "Would you get to the point, Dumbledore? I trust you're not here to discuss my family life."</p><p>"In a way, I am." Severus' eyes narrowed further, but he allowed him to continue. "I wished to make you an offer. I hold some political influence, and the Wizarding World holds me in good standing." Dumbledore paused to smile modestly; Severus rolled his eyes. "If I were to - shelter - you, so to speak, it would make things greatly easier for you. It would be very possible for me to arrange for you to formally reside with Idina and young Megaera during the holidays." </p><p>Severus waited a few seconds to pull together an appropriately icy tone. "Holidays from what?" </p><p>Dumbledore smiled again. "My shelter would come in the form of employment. As a Hogwarts teacher, you would be afforded respect and I could consider you my responsibility-" </p><p>"No," Severus said flatly. "As <em>if</em> parents would accept it." </p><p>"Your ability is famous."</p><p>"As is my character." </p><p>Dumbledore sighed. "You limit yourself with your past deeds, my boy, just as the Ministry does. Come. Your skill is remarkable - the students would be lucky to have you as their teacher. And you would be able to pass your knowledge onto future minds. Does that not appeal to you?"</p><p><em>"I</em> would be lucky to have a single student with enough aptitude and diligence to come even close to my level," Severus sneered. "Besides, you cannot <em>truly</em> believe that I would be a suitable teacher."</p><p>"I imagine you'd excel when it came to class control," Dumbledore said mildly. </p><p>Severus slammed the list down onto the table and stalked over to the ingredients cupboard. He had no interest in considering this mad notion any longer. "I need to work." </p><p>Thankfully, Dumbledore bowed his head and exited without commenting any further. <em>At least your day is unlikely to get worse,</em> Severus thought, employing one of Clarissa's suggested strategies with some effort. Optimistic thinking didn't come easily to him at the best of times. </p><p>
  <em>And this is why.</em>
</p><p>The ingredients cupboard was completely empty. </p><p>Irritated, he flung a charm at the cupboard. It showed no fingerprints, no magical signature. He ground his teeth again. He had no enemies still remaining at the Ministry that would put such effort into a simple prank - or at least, so he thought. Perhaps there were more insidious intentions behind it. Some of the ingredients had been incredibly valuable, and cloaking any magical residue took skill. He would mention it to Shacklebolt, if only off-handedly.</p><p>Severus glanced at the clock. He had been late, and Hannah was later still. He had long resigned himself to her treating her working hours as guidelines. Gritting his teeth, he pushed open the door.</p><p>He would go and fetch new ingredients himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aurors and Apocetharies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus has an altercation in Diagon Alley.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus rarely took care of the general ingredient stock; he sourced some of the rarer ones that would be used only for his research projects himself, but that was all that really came under his purview. Even then, he sometimes had to go through the Ministry; certain ingredients' use in illicit potions had put them under rather fierce scrutiny, and since the War sellers had been more wary. A mundane employee with proof of the request could gain access where Severus Snape was surely to be denied. There were, of course, places - places that one might see in Knockturn Alley - but Severus wasn't stupid enough to start shopping <em>there.</em> Even a trip to Miss Chantelle's had had Potter and the Aurors knocking down his door fairly recently. </p><p>Amusingly, and thanks to Severus, Potter no longer had that power. </p><p>He wiped the smirk that that thought pulled into place away. He wasn't buying anything under any sort of regulation at all, as Kingsley had assured him that the Ministry would replace the more expensive ingredients -"and do tell us if anything else comes up, Severus, we will look into this" - but that meant that he was visiting a more popular place than most. He tended to visit specialists, and whilst many of them supplied commonplace ingredients that he could pick up, there were some which simply weren't used in enough experimental potions to be considered of any value there. For those, you went to the shops in Diagon Alley meant for the average home brewer. Relationships between him and the general public had improved, but barely. He didn't want a scene made. </p><p>Later, he thought that thinking that was what had stacked the cards against him. </p><p> </p><p>Once inside the brightly lit and bustling apocethary, Severus overcame his anxiety some. There were more people, but it was in essence the same. He wrinkled his nose at some of the pricing - hopefully Lucius Malfoy's "generous donations" would carry his department into the future, because he wasn't sure that the Ministry had funds for laceflies at <em>that</em> many Sickles an ounce for much longer - and turned around. He could ask Hannah if she'd consider somewhere cheaper for their future purchases, but these would do for today as he was already set back in his work. He turned to join the queue. </p><p>A formidable looking witch stood firmly planted in his path. She had bright hair and forward teeth, and she was remarkably tall and statuesque, easily teeming over Severus. That wasn't what worried him most, however. Her eyes were sharp and bright and she held her body with a certain tension. She looked dangerous. </p><p>"May I help you, madam?" he asked, when it became clear that she was not going to move. A portly witch in the third aisle turned to watch, and a young father with a gaggle of children. A blonde-haired man by the door was pretending not to look, but his eyes kept sliding over. He carried himself like a duelist too; Severus wondered if he and the tall witch had come in together.</p><p>"I wouldn't allow you out into apocetharies, myself," she said coldly. Her loud voice carried, drawing more attention. "When Merlin knows what you might do."</p><p>A man behind her nodded vigorously. "Yes! It's one thing for the Ministry to use you for our security, but to let you brew after the potions you used-"</p><p>"And how precisely am I supposed to help the Ministry with security if I am disallowed to brew?" Severus sneered at the man, and then turned to stare up at the witch. "Fortunately for myself, it is not up to you, so if you would stand aside-"</p><p>"Very fortunate for you indeed," she said, her long nostrils flaring. <em>"I</em> wouldn't let Death Eater scum like you walk the streets."</p><p>"If you'd move out of my way, madam."</p><p>She tilted her head back impossibly further. "Are you <em>threatening</em> me?" </p><p>Severus bit his lip to avoid saying something truly threatening, even as her irritatingly nasal voice became something of a wail. "He's threatening me! <em>Severus Snape</em> is threatening me!"</p><p>The blond haired man at the door stalked forward, the arrogant gait reminding Severus strongly of Potter, and took out an Auror license. Severus ground his teeth.</p><p>"If you'd leave, sir," he said pompously, smiling charmingly at the growing camera flashes. "As a servant to the the Wizarding public, I simply <em>can't</em> tolerate threatening or intimidating behaviour in public. I'll escort you back to the Ministry building - where, if I'm not mistaken, you should already be."</p><p> </p><p>"Did <em>you</em> see what happened to all the ingredients?" Hannah asked indignantly, looking up from her game of Exploding Snap with Petra.</p><p>"No, I brewed all of today's work without so much as the serrated stalk of a Butober," Severus snarled. Petra scrambled up from her seat at his tone, which was thankful - Hannah, who was used to his tempers by now, merely looked reproving. </p><p>"There's no need to be such a Grumpy Gus," she said. "Did you go out for more?"</p><p>As shortly as possible, Severus explained what had happened. Hannah hissed, snorted and tossed her hair back indignantly throughout the story like a particularly overprotective horse, as she was prone. When he was finished, she let loose the expected explosion. </p><p>"You need to <em>do</em> something about the Aurors, Severus, they don't leave you alone. One day it could really escalate."</p><p>"Well, where does one usually go if there is reason to fear for your safety?" Severus deadpanned. "Ah yes. The Aurors."</p><p>"Mr Shacklebolt-"</p><p>"-is doing what he can already."</p><p>"Mr Dumbledore-"</p><p>"Absolutely not." Severus bit his lip savagely, hoping that the pain would shock his hands into staying still. "You can go to Diagon Alley if you'd like, although I'm not sure there's much point now." The obnoxious Auror - whoever he was - had made such a parade of returning Severus to the Ministry that it had taken at least half an hour longer than it would usually. It had been one of the most degrading experiences of Severus' life - which said a lot - and the strangest part of it all was that Severus had quite literally never seen that Auror before. The whole performance of it had seemed like a personal grudge, but he didn't know why this man would have one.</p><p><em>You were a Death Eater, Severus. He doesn't really need to personally know you to get a kick out of embarrassing you.</em> Severus didn't know what <em>that</em> internal voice was, but it sounded distinctly female. <em>That was true even before I was,</em> he bit back at it.</p><p> Humiliation had always made him a little self-pitying.</p><p>"It'll be quicker to nip down to my other office," said Hannah, scrambling for the Floo powder. (Dumbledore had had Hannah transferred part-time to "help Severus adjust"; she was technically a St Mungo's employee.) "We have all the stuff you need for basic potions there - that Potency Draft they're wanting might not get to them until tomorrow, but they can hardly not call these special circumstances. We might have to stay back a little late."</p><p>"Indeed," said Severus, stalking over to owl Idina. Dinner with her and Megaera tonight looked unlikely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Papers and Pillows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus begins to suspect ulterior motives behind his bad press, and has an illuminating meeting with Miss Chantelle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little additional update! I was planning to have this in the second chapter, but it didn't really fit as I was writing, so I thought I'd add it now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Severus' view, Saturday hadn't come quickly enough. He sat in his living room, nursing a warm cup of tea, and brooding over the week he had had. Idina had gone shopping; Megaera - who was napping peacefully in the corner - was due to turn two very soon, and her mother refused to spare any expense for her birthday. Severus had been neglected most of his childhood and so appreciated the sentiment, but hadn't gone with her; he didn't want to go out, particularly to Diagon Alley. </p><p>His tea had finished by the time Idina burst through the door, floating a series of colourful bags behind her. Severus smiled despite himself. "You'll have to hide them at yours," he said, waiting for the trail of gifts to end. It did at last with a scarlet bag that looked like it had come from Madam Malkin's. "There's simply not space here, especially with how adventurous she's been lately." </p><p>Normally, such a statement would invite cooing; Megaera's increasing sturdy toddling steps were a delight to behold, particularly for her mother. Idina, however, only frowned. "Very well. I'll have Minnie move them; I had rather an exhausting shop today." </p><p>Severus put down his mug. In the past, not much had been able to energise Idina more than spending did, so it was strange for her to return so demoralised. "Why, did something happen?" </p><p>"Someone fired a series of curses at me in the middle of Diagon Alley," she said, pursing her lips. "I Stunned the person in question and an Auror suddenly appeared and attempted to arrest me. Thankfully, Madam Malkin herself stepped in to explain the reality of the situation."</p><p>Severus narrowed his eyes. "Did you see the person that you Stunned?"</p><p>Idina opened her mouth to answer, but she was interrupted by an owl they both recognised; Miss Chantelle's. Severus took it at once.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>SNAPE APPREHENDED IN DIAGON ALLEY</em>
</p><p><em>Earlier this week, Auror Lanford MacMillan was forced to arrest Severus Snape as he allegedly repeatedly threatened a female shopper whilst in Diagon Alley. Despite his behaviour, no official arrest was made - Snape was merely escorted back to the Ministry building, as the incident took place in his working hours.</em> </p><p><em>"I felt frightened and upset to receive threats from such a renowned Dark wizard," said the woman in question, who has asked to remain anonymous for her own safety. "I think that hiring Severus Snape was a risk, and that that risk could easily be paid for by an ordinary person on the street. The Ministry will have everything to answer for if someone dies due to their gamble-"</em> </p><p>Forehead throbbing, Severus tossed it aside. "I don't want to read it. Let me know if there's anything crucial in the article."</p><p>Idina took it from him, eyes flashing furiously as she read. "This is <em>libel.</em> They're implying attempted murder. If she was so terrified, she shouldn't have blocked your path and began an argument with you. She must be looking for easy money."</p><p>Severus shook his head. "I wouldn't be surprised if she were another Auror. I'm certain that she was working with Lanford MacMillan."</p><p>"That doesn't mean she's another Auror," said Idina furiously. "She could just be another Thomas Reid." Severus raised his eyebrows - Idina rarely referenced the man that the Potters had accidentally gotten killed by involving them in one of their investigations, rattled with guilt about it as she was - but she seemed too annoyed to care at the moment. "Chantelle wouldn't have sent this without good reason. Was there a note?"</p><p>"No," said Severus shortly. "The fact that she's paid the matter any attention at all is what I'm supposed to pay attention to, I assume." He stood up abruptly.</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"To her," he said irritably. "I want this over. I know it isn't the way she likes to play, but I'll just ask."</p><p>Idina blinked, her anger taking a backseat to surprise. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"I am indeed."</p><p>She pursed her lips disapprovingly. "This is all very rash, Severus. I think you need to rest a little - perhaps consider why exactly this incident bothered you quite so much. I'm rattled too, of course-"</p><p>Severus shook his shoulders instinctively, like he had spotted some kind of venomous bug on his robes, and she stopped questioningly. He had thought on Idina's question since it happened; the truth was, he didn't have an answer. Something about it had got under his skin. "I'm going," was all he said, and then he stepped through the Floo before she could say anymore.</p><p>The transition between his dingy flat and Miss Chantelle's beautiful entrance hall was startling enough to avoid dwelling on Idina; her half-confused, half-apprehensive face had had enough pity in it to linger in his mind. Perhaps <em>she</em> had a theory as to why it was bothering him.</p><p>He doubted he would like it.</p><p>"So lost in thought, Severus?"</p><p>He looked up, and then gritted his teeth. She seemed to have anticipated his arrival. Any sign of weakness could end up fatal with Miss Chantelle, although this one might work in his favour. He had come to tell the truth, after all - not something he usually set out to do.</p><p>"Yes. The incident and the report have weighed heavily on my mind. If you know anything, I want to know it too."</p><p>He had expected Miss Chantelle to look mysteriously amused at his bold declaration, or perhaps a little put out at his forthright tone. She only looked sombre. "Come, Severus. I will speak on these matters only under the most secure wards." She flicked her wand, and the door behind her fell apart in a rainstorm of pink glass; behind it stood a golden spiral staircase. She began her ascent before he could pursue the conversation further.</p><p>Severus followed, although his jaw and back remained tense. Miss Chantelle was formidable, and her change in manner had taken him aback. Not to mention that he was well aware that he had very little power in her domain. However, just as much as her behaviour suggested danger, it suggested answers.</p><p>
<em>And also that you will like the answers even less than you expected.</em>
</p><p>The room they finally reached was - and Severus was struck to realize it - Miss Chantelle's personal quarters. Baby Blaise slept in a sinfully decadent cot in one corner of the room, piled high with glistening silk and plush pillows. The room and furniture were all pink, and the decoration elaborate and gold. His eyes were immediately drew to the table in the centre of the room - the table-top was a glistening, golden web, and the stand took the form of an enormous spider. He at once received the uncanny feeling that it could move.</p><p>"Do you like it?" she asked. There seemed to be something heavy weighing on her voice; Severus made the decision to be a little more tactful than he had been coming in.</p><p>"It's striking," he said truthfully. When she didn't answer, he breathed out and elaborated; it wouldn't hurt to humour her pride for a short while. "I prefer plainer decoration, and it isn't an excellent likeness to an Acromantula. But it is certainly beautiful."</p><p>She smiled, but even that seemed distant; like she was remembering a lost loved one, not accepting a compliment. "It isn't an Acromantula. It is a black widow. Not a magical animal, but a remarkable one. Like all spiders, she spins her web. She catches her flies and consumes them. The female black widow will even eat her mate, when he ceases to become useful. She is a dangerous spider; she is venomous. But even she has a predator. The praying mantis will eat her." She flicked her wand, and two enormous golden pillows settled themselves around the spider. "Come, Severus. Let us talk of predators and prey."</p><p>Severus sat down slowly, turning over the implications of Miss Chantelle's words in his head. She was clearly supposed to be the black widow. One didn't commit to a statement table unless you absolutely sure that that was what you wanted to embody. But who was her mantis?</p><p>"What do you know about what happened to you that morning?" she asked, her soft voice interrupting his thoughts. She was pouring herself tea.</p><p>"What happened," he said flatly. "I have considered- although I do not know - that the woman and the man were working together. He appears to have some sort of grudge against me, although I have done nothing to him personally that I can remember. I was hoping that you could enlighten me."</p><p>She sighed and took a regretful sip. "Very well. I am not one who gives secrets freely, but in this case, I will consider this information a gift already returned. My movements are restricted. Now that we have a common enemy, I will equip you with what is needed to defeat him."</p><p>"Him?"</p><p>She raised her chin. Severus thought that it really did hurt her to tell him this so openly. She had made her living from secrets, after all</p><p>"James Potter has taken to frequenting my parlour rooms."</p><p>Severus' head jerked, any thoughts of Miss Chantelle's emotional state burned from his mind. <em>"What?"</em> </p><p>"He was most put out by his most recent defeat, it seems - put out enough to begin exploring different avenues of power." Miss Chantelle's voice was barbed, delicate and insinuating. "I imagine he heard about my parlour from his wife; you took her here, did you not?"</p><p>Severus' jaw tensed. That <em>had</em> been him - he should have expected this to happen-</p><p>But he wouldn't have. He would never have expected Potter to willingly come here, nor for his presence to be accepted. He scowled up at Miss Chantelle. "You allowed him?"</p><p>She shrugged in response, her frail shoulders moving prettily beneath her delicate robe. "He has plenty of money. Not to mention, you have gifted him a remarkably unique position. He is no longer restricted by the responsibilities of an Auror - not that, as you exposed, he followed such guidelines anyway. But he keeps his contacts within the department." She met his eyes. "Do you understand? You may have removed your main enemies from their workplace and the power that that granted them, but they were by no means unusual employees. The Aurors are full of people willing to abuse their power, and they all like James Potter far more than you."</p><p>"Hence the scene in Diagon Alley." Severus imagined his hatred as a burning coal, wrapped it carefully in a water-soaked handkerchief, and put it in the corner of his mind so he could take it out and warm himself with it later. "Very well. Why does that make him <em>your</em> enemy?"</p><p>"I was foolish to take him here. He wielded that power against me." Miss Chantelle smiled, but it was the most frail smile he had ever seen from her. "He may no longer be an Auror, but - to use his phrasing - when he still has friends in the department, he as good as is. It just excuses him of responsibility. I have been forced to postpone the more - illicit meetings that might take place here for an indefinite amount of time, as he clings still to his ideas of morality and legality. I shall have to spin a story as to why <em>you</em> were here; if he finds out, he will want to know exactly what was discussed for ammunition to destroy you. And I am chained to his bidding, for he has promised a more thorough - <em>investigation</em> - into my history if I do not."</p><p>"The black widow feasts upon her mate," he said softly.</p><p>She laughed bitterly. "And so the mantis seeks justice. Well, there you go, Severus. Do what you can to separate the Auror department from our dear friend James Potter. I have put my trust in you."</p><p>He stood up to leave. He didn't feel angry, he realised; nor scared. Just calm. Strangely calm. The calm one felt when you were dizzy, or sick.</p><p>"Oh, and Severus?"</p><p>He stopped just before the fire. "Yes?"</p><p>"Be careful going into work on Monday."</p><p>He didn't acknowledge it. He just stepped through, wishing the emerald flames would burn him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Maggots and Mayhem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus has another, more serious interaction with the Auror department.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: details of a potion with pretty gruesome side effects, and death. In particular, if you're not a fan of bugs, I would suggest skipping over the section where Severus is asked if he knows what's going on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Severus stalked through the Ministry corridors the next Monday, he could not help but notice that people seemed to be giving him an even wider berth than usual. That was unsurprising: his weekend had been stuffed full of alarmist articles and conspiracy theories, some even going as far to suggest that he was some kind of new Dark Lord. Reminding himself that Potter had been the one to orchestrate all of the mania only set his simmering rage to boil, which didn't really help allay people's concerns. <em>The Prophet</em> were permanently camping outside his house; no doubt they had snapped a picture of him furiously scowling as he left for work that morning. He imagined it would be printed by the next day.</p>
<p>His mood did not improve upon the sight of Shacklebolt and two Aurors standing in the middle of his lab. One was a cold-looking, dark-haired woman he recognised from the Thomas Reid case last year. They hadn't liked one another. The other was a man he didn't; he was tall and broad, and had dark hair as well. Both of them wore unpleasant expressions, and she pulled out her wand as soon as he entered the room.</p>
<p>"Severus Snape, you're under arrest." </p>
<p>A vein in his forehead tightened, but he kept his voice steady as he spoke. "Under what charges?"</p>
<p>"You're under suspicion for aggravated assault," said the male Auror. His voice was deep and low.</p>
<p>"I haven't assaulted anybody," said Severus, through gritted teeth. He hadn't taken out his wand when the woman had, but he could feel his fingers flexing. Kingsley perhaps noticed it, because he stepped in to diffuse the tension at once. No doubt that was the reason for his presence.</p>
<p>"It's just suspicion, and in this case we <em>do</em> have good reason to suspect you, Severus," he said, his voice firm and calm. "If you'd come with us, we're going to St Mungo's. We think you can answer a few questions if nothing else." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the tall, loud woman from Diagon Alley, but she did not look anywhere near as intimidating now. She was hunched over in a hospital bed, looking pale and shaken, her wet eyes bright with hate. Kingsley was watching him closely.</p>
<p>Severus' lip curled. "And what did I supposedly do to her? I hope she isn't still worried about my <em>threatening</em> her in Diagon Alley."</p>
<p>The female Auror glared at him. "She <em>wasn't</em> worried after the incident, as it was handled by an Auror who luckily chanced upon the scene." Severus kept his opinions on <em>that</em> to himself. "But it turns out that she should have been. Mrs Bennett, can you please show Mr Snape the inside of your mouth?" </p>
<p>The woman - Bennett, apparently - looked genuinely frightened for the first time. He noticed a faint tremor in her hands. But she did as she was told; as soon as her lips parted, Severus' stomach dropped.</p>
<p>
  <em>This isn't good.</em>
</p>
<p>There was a maggot rooted in her throat, tearing chunks of flesh off her tongue with hooked teeth. Severus assumed that they had her on some kind of potion or spell, because the process was supposed to be extremely painful, especially at this point. It had been working for some hours - its tail end was bulbous and fat, and her tongue was nearly gone.</p>
<p>"Do you understand what's going on?" asked the male Auror, folding his arms.</p>
<p>"Of course," said Severus, in clipped tones. It would do him no good to deny. "The maggot will eventually devour her entire tongue, and tear out what is left of the root. At that point, the egg sac in its tail will break, and an endless stream of smaller maggots fashioned out of the flesh of her own tongue will burrow through her mouth and down her throat." Bennett's now-shut lip was trembling. "The goal was to have them eat the heart, but victims usually suffocate before that point. They will eat it out of the corpse, and attempt to latch themselves onto anybody who touches the body. I believe the Auror department eventually resorted to just setting the victims on fire once they were dead."</p>
<p>Bennett sobbed. He ignored her. </p>
<p>"The <em>goal?"</em> The female Auror cocked her head, eyes sharp and accusing.</p>
<p>"There's no need for any of us to pretend," he said irritably. "During the latter end of his rise to power, the Dark Lord grew impatient with traitors and spies, as well as citizens who noted Death Eater activities and reported them to the Ministry. He had me develop this potion as a form of deterrent. It was one of the ones that made me famous. Infamous, rather."</p>
<p>"What a legacy," she said, tone bitter and cutting. He supposed he couldn't really blame her for being repulsed, however much he disliked he. "Do you recognise this woman?"</p>
<p>"There's no need for us to pretend about any of that, either," he snapped. Kingsley arched an eyebrow at him; Severus knew he was being even more unpleasant than usual, but this was a worst-case scenario. Nobody could blame him for being a little touchy. "She picked an argument with me in Diagon Alley, resulting in an Auror stepping in to humiliate me, and now she has been attacked with a potion I'm known for inventing." He paused, and then admitted, "I suppose you <em>do</em> have good reason to at least question me." </p>
<p>"Does anyone else know how to brew this potion?" asked the male Auror. </p>
<p>Severus closed his eyes. <em>This really is a worst case scenario.</em> He at last said stiffly, "not to my knowledge. <em>But-"</em> he cut through Kingsley's wince and the female Auror's noise of triumph -"it wouldn't be difficult to reconstruct this particular recipe. It's not at all complex if you know the right theory." </p>
<p>"Is that theory easily accessible?" asked Kingsley. His face had set into a frown. </p>
<p>Severus nodded at once, knowing that convincing them of this might be his only chance. "Zoomagical theory is everywhere. It's obviously central to Care of Magical Creatures, and it is vital in Transfiguration. Most first years could tell you the basics. It also has application in Charms - and Potions, as you can see. Any student wishing to become a Healer would also be required-"</p>
<p>"Alright, we get it. You can't lead us to any particular person," the male Auror interrupted. His jaw was set, his small eyes glinting malevolently. "We're just supposed to look for some mystery Potion reconstructionist instead of arresting you, the most obvious suspect?"</p>
<p>Severus ground his teeth. "I should <em>hope,"</em> he said, tone venomous, "that the Auror department is in the habit of thorough investigation and not just arresting the first suspect they can think of." </p>
<p>Kingsley gave him a warning glance. "Well, dortunately for you, Severus, we already talked to some Healers and some magical theorists, and they agree with your assessment. St Mungo's has actually seen similar cases to this before, thanks to this particular potion's notoriety. However, they can't get rid of the maggot or really do anything but partially numb the pain, 
which wasn't an issue with any of the previous imitations. They've come to believe that this was in fact an exact replica of your potion." </p>
<p>Severus tilted his head in reluctant curiosity. It had never occurred to him that someone would try and mimic his work down to the very instructions, although obviously there was something alluring (for the especially twisted wizard) about the maggot effect. "I could examine the maggot and her mouth," he suggested. "And the Healers could provide me with some evidence of what she has ingested, I'm sure. I should be able to at least guess if it's an exact reconstruction." </p>
<p>The female Auror glared again. "Sorry, I thought you said that you'd have to set fire to her corpse?"</p>
<p>Bennett blanched. </p>
<p>Severus raised an eyebrow. "I am of course happy to brew an antidote," he said icily. "I am - as you might have heard - a redeemed man, and anything that would clear my name of suspicion would be welcome."</p>
<p>"This won't clear you of suspicion," she said bluntly. "Even if you give her the antidote, you've already traumatised her and put her through some pretty intense pain. That's revenge enough, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Severus met her eyes, well aware that his own were burning. She flinched away. "Nonsense. This potion was created for intimidation, and that is exactly what it does. It's purpose is to inform people of what the brewer do and what lengths he is willing to go to. It fits the profile of a mad Dark Lord, not a man trying to escape Azkaban." He gestured at Bennett hunched uselessly on the bed. "If I hated her enough to enact revenge, I wouldn't do so like this. It puts far too much suspicion on myself."</p>
<p>"I agree with you," said Kingsley, voice grave. "The only reason we're not hauling you off to Azkaban at once is because, frankly, I think that you're too intelligent to do this. I know that you're afraid of going to Azkaban - I've seen it first hand. I've never seen you so shaken as when Idina cast that curse and put you in danger of going there." He stopped for a moment to look even graver; Severus said nothing. Kingsley still disapproved of his relationship with Idina based on last year's events, and nothing Severus could say would change his mind. It was disappointing, but that was a series of events best left alone. If Kingsley had to be an ally to Severus as an individual and not them as a couple, so be it. Severus had precious few. "It almost feels like a set-up, but the fact that your ingredients went missing prior to this actually makes me fear something else." </p>
<p>The female Auror blinked. Apparently this was news to them, as well, because the male one looked over as well, a slight cleft marked in his forehead. "What do you mean?" </p>
<p>"It was when the Healer mentioned to me that they've had similar cases before that I began considering it," said Kingsley grimly. "I think Severus might have a copycat. A real one, this time - someone with enough talent and mania to actually pull proper replicas off. And if they're obsessed with you, it makes sense for them to attack someone who publicly admonished you."</p>
<p>"Bennett was anonymous in the articles," the male Auror pointed out.</p>
<p>"It <em>did</em> happen in Diagon Alley," the other one argued. "There would be tons of witnesses if you wanted to locate someone. Especially on the day, it was like a parade down the street, and her hyperventilating and crying to all the press - it wouldn't be difficult at all-"</p>
<p>"Who knew that it happened on the day?" he countered. "Only people that were there- what master Potioneer would be at that shop anyway?"</p>
<p>Severus closed his eyes and counted - like Clarissa always told him to - and opened them once they had finished bickering. They were all staring at him  "Very well," he said, tone dangerously light. "I will leave you to your speculations. What would you recommend I do?" </p>
<p>"Go to your lab. Get poor Miss Bennett an antidote." Miss Bennett gave him a look that suggested that his antidote - no matter how massively lucky she was that he could provide it, Severus thought bitterly - would be received like poison. "And, for all your freedom is worth - <em>keep your head down."</em></p>
<p>Severus inclined his head stiffly and left the room. A photographer's flash met him at once. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Snape ARRESTED for VICIOUS POTION ATTACK</em>
</p>
<p><em>A woman witnessed as having an altercation with Snape in Diagon Alley over potions ingredients cried out that he was threatening her. Days later, she is the victim of a potion he was once famous for, where the victim - often a traitor or a "snitch" - would have a maggot swallow their tongue before giving birth to thousands of children inside their mouth. This potion claimed the lives of seventeen individual victims, eleven of which were civilian whistleblowers that had never been previously affiliated with the Dark Lord, and three Aurors who touched the bodies.</em> The Daily Prophet <em>reminds its readers that the potion produces maggots of a particular viciousness. While their victim's heart is still pumping they will focus their carnivorous efforts solely on the drinker, but once they lie in a corpse they will look for a new host to provide them with nutrients. If you believe that someone may have been subjected to this potion, DO NOT touch them if they appear to be unconscious or dead. Instead, call for the Aurors.</em> </p>
<p>
  <em>One of Snape's most grotesque potions, it also could have had an unprecedented impact on the Wizarding population. The maggots' parasitic nature means that it could have spread as easily as a disease if not for the Auror department's vigilance in correctly disposing of victim's bodies. But even this practice was controversial, as it required for them to be set on fire without even a moment of hesitation once the presence of the potion was confirmed. Read on for an EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW with Elijah Dawlish, who was never able to bury his grandson due to this iniquitous invention of Snape's-</em>
</p>
<p>Severus put the paper down. Dawlish had spoken on that matter at his trial, so he had heard quite enough of it. Bennett was fine enough now; the potion he had used had instantly killed the maggot, so all that was needed to save her life was to remove it from her tongue and with it, the egg sac. Nothing about the situation was ideal: apparently, unrooting it had been painful, and the Healers still didn't know how to restore her tongue. They had asked Severus to try, and try he would, although he had little expertise in Healing magic. But as he cut and diced and poured and brewed, he could feel Kingsley's words gnawing on his mind. </p>
<p><em>Surely nobody would be stupid enough to be</em> my <em>copycat?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hoods and Hexes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus' copycat steps it up a notch, which has negative consequences for Idina.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: general bullying behaviour, a reference to oral sex and swearing in the final scene of the chapter. (It's all in italics so easy to avoid). There are references to the events of last chapter but none are at all detailed or even mention bugs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus sighed, tossing yet another book to the side. He simply didn't know enough about flesh restoration for this. He hadn't designed the potion to have living victims who would want their tongues back after the fact, and whatever Shacklebolt thought, he was by no means more competent than trained Healers in this area.</p><p><em>Find something you can suggest to the Healers, at least,</em> he chided himself. <em>Just</em> something. They were probably mostly incompetents anyway, and if he really did have a copycat, he should set himself against the idiot as much as was possible before he was under any more suspicion. </p><p>"Sev-rus!" Megaera was looking up at him, her eyes soft and wide, but he knew the warning signs well enough. There was a tantrum brewing in her lower lip. <em>"Play."</em> </p><p>Thankful for the excuse, he at once agreed. He had tried to set her down with some colouring whilst he made some progress with his Healing work, but - as the progress element was notably absent - it wouldn't harm him to colour instead. He painted Lady Morgana's dress green whilst she scribbled all over Merlin; they were ready to turn over to Wendelin the Weird when Idina burst through the door. </p><p>Severus stood up to greet her, and then took a step back. Idina was notably furious, her eyes scalding, and there was a long rent down her usually flawless robes. She was bending down to coo at Megaera, who naturally didn't notice anything wrong, but even that carried an unusual tension.</p><p>"Are you alright?" he asked cautiously.</p><p>She flicked her wand, setting the kettle to boil, and then set Megaera down (she whined indignantly) to collapse elegantly into a chair. He didn't allow even a twitch of the lip at her melodrama; it was comforting to Idina in tiring moments, and she would likely take offence. "Not quite. Diagon Alley was practically papered in these, today; I imagine it won't be long before you're asked to make a statement."</p><p>Severus raised his eyebrow, but took the sheet of paper she was handing him. It was black, and the words written in curling silver. </p><p>
  <em>Witches, Wizards, and Magical Creatures,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am here to let you know of my existence. There exists a man in this world named Severus Snape, and he requires no introduction. His genius was left unnoticed and untrained and, as a noble lion will begin to prey, he turned to the Dark. There, he found onlookers, just as the wolf without his pack would soon turn to the moon to be his eye; and your cruel arrows found him too, in the daylight, you hunters! He remains shackled. But I live to extend the justice found in the flaming nothingness that is genius; there lives a predator, and there lives a legislator, too. Out of Chaos, order is formed. If you have to be pushed into order, I will obey. He knows not who I am, nor does he understand where my actions will move. But through intense study and devotion to his character, I alone have managed to decode the laws inscribed in his gift from the stars, and I shall now act as judge, jury and executioner in his place. He may be chained, but I am free - and anonymous.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Severus Snape knows Dark Arts that you do not! He has power that you do not! I am one among many that have tasted the glory that is to be found in his potion-making! His freedom sets us an example: even if we are caught, we shall merely lie in wait! A chained man can still duel. Be wary! The Dark Lord shall come again, either alone or in the form of his most devious servant!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Auror Department (VILLIANS who are corrupt, who scheme against Severus, and will attack myself) have already named me,</em>
</p><p><em>COPYCAT</em> </p><p>He groaned aloud, a flush of equal fury and humiliation crossing his face. "What a blithering <em>idiot."</em></p><p>"Your copycat, whoever they are, are certainly a little muddled," she said, tone still terse. "I can barely understand what they're saying, apart from the last part."</p><p>Severus scanned over it again; this time, it read even more oddly. "Yes. The last part is strangely straightforward, don't you think?"</p><p>She blinked. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Like you said, the first paragraph is clearly composed by a muddled mind. Odd metaphors, strange concepts, and very circular phrasing. This is the sort of thing I might have written in my angry teenage years." </p><p>She snorted. </p><p>He scowled. "Well, it <em>is.</em> Look - it doesn't match at all. It's not even just the language - the whole point has changed."</p><p>"It sounds all the same to me," she said, clearly still in a bad mood.</p><p>"No," he said distractedly. "I've been the person who wrote that first paragraph before, and it's not the same. This person is someone obsessed with <em>cleverness.</em> They're an elitist - most definitely an intellectual of some kind; I imagine a Potions master to be able to imitate me, but there are other fields - Dark Arts, expert Transfiguration - that would require similar intensity of study and knowledge. But most importantly, they're obsessed with this idea of <em>me</em> as a genius. But in the second paragraph, it becomes about glory and power and the rise of the Dark Lord. It's almost as if they were written by separate people." </p><p>"Aren't they ideas that naturally flow into one another?" asked Idina, but she at least sounded intrigued now. "Part of their circular phrasing?" </p><p>"The ideas definitely began to join together for me. But that process is long and gradual; you don't transform from an intellectualist with delusions of grandeur to a Death Eater in the space of a letter." He frowned. "Look, there are other differences too. The first writer prides themselves on being 'alone' in able to understand me. In the second, they say they are part of a group. But that's not what annoys me the most. The Dark Lord point is an addition, not part of the strange metaphors. Why not make him the wolf's alpha, or something? They have this whole hypothetical thing going on, and then we're just talking about He Who Must Not Be Named in plain terms."</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Perhaps you're right and they <em>are</em> separate people, and the second one had no clue about what the first person was trying to say. I wouldn't know where to go about inserting my own ideas into that nonsense either. I have no clue how you're able to comprehend it."</p><p>"Like I said, my teenage self and whoever wrote that part would have gotten along."</p><p>"You shouldn't admit to that," said Idina, face suddenly serious. "You can barely imagine the day I've had." </p><p>"Of course, I forgot," he said, putting the paper down. He could analyse it properly later when the thought of the Copycat made him less uncomfortable. Perhaps he would find some sort of clue. "What happened?"</p><p>She shook her head. "Later. I'm too tired to think about it now. Did you make any progress?"</p><p>He shrugged. "No. I'm not a Healer, and they know that perfectly well." </p><p>She pursed her lips. "You invented the potion that did that to her, Severus. Besides, the Dark Arts and Healing are intrinsically linked." </p><p>He frowned. "Where did you hear that?"</p><p>"It's a very common idea where I'm from," she said primly, beginning to untie her hair. "In England, where you all have that pesky instinctual fear of the Dark Arts knocked into you, it isn't: people view Dark magic as an isolated subject when it's not <em>really</em> a class of magic at all. What makes something Dark? The intent, that's all; something can find its roots in Transfiguration, in Charms, in blood magic - in Potions, as you aptly display - and still be classified as Dark."</p><p>"This all sounds like teenage me as well," he said dryly. "Trying to justify my latest interests to Lily, probably. What's that got to do with Healing?"</p><p>She sniffed. "They share common knowledge bases. A thorough understanding of human biology is crucial if you want to heal someone; it is also imperative if you want to kill them quickly, or cause them maximum pain. For example, you developed a potion that directly attacks the nerves; you used that knowledge for torture, but understanding of the body's nervous system is also required for Healers. If you want to prevent the effects of a curse, you must understand that curse well." She gave him a piercing look. "Like I said, you invented it. Not being a Healer isn't an excuse for believing that you are incapable of restoring that woman's tongue." She cast an eye over his book. "Those are books someone would read to begin studying as a Healer. Your problem is that you're approaching it all wrong. Come at it from the Dark angle that you're a genuine expert in."</p><p>Severus considered. The concept itself was fascinating, and it might actually be a help to draw on his pre-existing knowledge instead of trying to grasp flesh restoration from a Healer's point of view more competently than they themselves could. But the lecture - on a subject he found most interesting - seemed like a deliberate ploy on Idina's part. </p><p>"Are you sure you don't want to talk about what happened today?"</p><p>Her hands paused un-braiding her hair for a moment; her face flickered. "I can give you a Pensieve if you really want to see," she snapped at him. </p><p>He scowled in response. "Well, that would make sense if you don't want to talk about it, yes." </p><p>She glared, but stalked out and fetched the Pensieve, thrusting it into his arms. "I'm going to take a bath," she announced, picking up Megaera (who had perked up at 'bath.') "You can't watch her properly if you're in a memory." That somehow sounded like an accusation; Severus said nothing. It wouldn't do to escalate, and probably would annoy her far more. </p><p>She swept out - tossing her now loose hair about like an angry horse - and he descended into the memory. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Idina lingered outside Twilfitt and Tattings, her eyes caught by an intriguing fuchsia pair of robes, when a shoulder bumped hers roughly. She spun around indignantly to see the person in question; a tall, snub-nosed witch with narrow eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Excuse me, madam," she said frostily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The Dark Lord is coming, is he?" the witch demanded. "Is he?" She pulled out her wand. Other shoppers began to gather, but none seemed to come to Idina's defence. Someone spat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A flyer flew past, followed by others; it was like a flock of birds; they descended, too many for Severus to even count, until everyone in that section of the street was almost ankle-high.</em>
</p><p><em>"Go on, read it!" said the witch. "Perhaps you weren't allowed to proofread the final copy?"</em> </p><p><em>Idina took one from the floor, her expression growing more and more disdainful as her eyes flicked over it. "I don't think</em> anybody <em>has proofread this."</em> </p><p>
  <em>"That's all you've got to say?" the witch sneered.</em>
</p><p><em>"I don't see how I could be expected to respond to such utter nonsense," said Idina, drawing her shoulders up. She was doing excellently, of course - she always did - but her voice was sharp with worry. "As it says, Severus has no knowledge of this, and of course he does not condone such madness. Now, if you would not mind, I would like to enter this shop."</em> </p><p><em>She turned to the door, but the assistant blocked the way. "Sorry, ma'am. You're not welcome here."</em> </p><p>
  <em>"That's right!" someone called from the crowd. "German bitch. Get out of our country!"</em>
</p><p><em>Idina blanched. Severus glared, an anger beginning to rise in him; being spurned and rejected by the Wizarding public had been Idina's greatest fear since she had escaped her old life. He was suppressing a lot of his feelings about Copycat, but this one he could feel on the tip of his tongue. How</em> dare <em>they make he and Idina's lives so difficult?</em></p><p><em>"Very well," she said. There was a slight note of weakness in her voice now, but Severus was sure that only he heard it. "I shall take myself elsewhere." She turned, but five or six figures had stepped out from the crowd; they were all hooded, and each one had out their wands.</em> </p><p>
  <em>"Going so soon?" asked one. He had a deep voice, and his tone was mocking.</em>
</p><p><em>"I am in a bit of a hurry, my fine gentleman," she said coldly. "Be out of my way."</em> </p><p>
  <em>"What a voice! You can tell that the bitch thinks we're all right beneath her, can't you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's a bit premature, really. He isn't our Lord yet, much to her disappointment."</em>
</p><p>
<em>"I bet she spends all her time in between buying new robes and sucking Snape's dick fantasising about the day where she's our Lady."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Idina flushed and coiled into herself. She was used to accusations of snobbery (and often wore them with pride) but since she had accepted the reality of Atalanta's childhood, she had struggled deeply with sex. Particularly in public and in front of people, where she would have found it improper and crude anyway, it was a weak spot. The hooded figures began closing in, wands aloft. Idina pulled hers out, eliciting murmurs of worry and the odd over-dramatic scream from the crowd.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The hooded figures were shouting obscenities and crude remarks about Idina's body. Members of the crowd, roused to excitement, began joining in. Idina was flinching and evidently shaken, and they were sharks to blood. The first one to speak flung a hex; she deflected it sharply. Some people left at once, sensing trouble brewing, but even more were gathering. The flyers were still soaring overhead, presumably trying to cover all of Diagon Alley by the time the day was out.</em>
</p><p><em>Another one of the hooded figures raised their wand and began the incarnation for a particularly nasty hex - Idina Stunned him pre-emptively. More people began to back away. Severus could see some anxious-looking onlookers that seemed as if they wanted to interfere, but they all eventually turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. He ground his teeth. The second hooded figure started bellowing, incensed by the fall of his colleague. "You see? Get them before they get us! Get them before they get us! </em> Sonorus. <em>Get them before they get us! Get them-"</em></p><p>
  <em>The crowd began to chant too. The shouting figure sent another curse; Idina deflected it and sent another Stunner. Severus thought for a moment that she might Stun them all and then Apparate - which he would have thought the right decision - but she hesitated. "I don't want to get anyone," she said, voice softer than it would usually be. "I just want to get my things in peace."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The crowd stirred. In that moment, Severus thought, they were highly suggestible. He wasn't alone in thinking so; another hooded figure drew himself up before the moment could be lost and snapped, "hear her lies! Didn't she just Stun him? Imagine what curses her filthy mouth has uttered in her time!"</em>
</p><p>"Scourgify!" <em>called one of the other hooded figures, one that had stayed back until now. Severus flinched - this spell landed, and Idina dropped to her knees as she gagged, mouth full of soap. The split-second was all he needed;</em> "Levicorpus!"</p><p>Severus knew that voice.</p><p>
  <em>Idina shrieked as she rose, and the robe tore on the sign of Twilfitt and Tattings. There were more jeers and shouts at this, but her eyes were furious now; she cut her wand through the air in a series of flashes, and three of the hooded figures fell to the ground. <em>The remaining ones Apparated at once, taking the unconscious bodies with them; Idina slashed her wand furiously and returned to the ground.</em>
</em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>The crowd began to disperse. She Apparated away, tears of equal parts rage and humiliation caught by the wind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Severus resurfaced, breathing hard, and - once again - put away his anger somewhere. That had been required of him quite a lot lately. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>It was of no consequence. He had to calm down before Idina returned from her bath, so there was no point in feeling emotions now. And there was a pink letter on his window-sill, and an indignant looking owl.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Letters and Leglimency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As political tensions grow, Copycat strikes again - this time, with even higher stakes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies that this is a day or so late! I haven't been feeling very well, and my writing was definitely not my best. I got something done in time for yesterday but it wasn't quite high quality enough for me to feel happy about publishing it.</p><p>Trauma and psychological torture are mentioned, and there are allusions to human experimentation within the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus folded Dolores' pink letter into four squares, and placed it face down on the table. He would dearly love to set it on fire, but that would betray that he was angry. And he had to be careful about appearing angry, now. </p><p><em>Or anxious.</em> He clenched his fists until his hands stopped shaking. Rage and fear was a dangerous combination, and he was <em>not</em> dangerous. He knew that. Certain others - such as Idina, and Caroline, and perhaps Clarissa - knew that. He would simply have to prove it.</p><p>Idina came down from her bath looking a little less tight in the face. Severus wished he could share in her relaxation. "Who's the letter from?" she asked good-naturedly, eyes flitting towards the envelope. </p><p>"Dolores." Severus tossed it aside, hoping that the action seemed to be one of lofty contempt rather than desperation or fury. "I think we can consider that friendship terminated."</p><p>Idina tilted her head. "Oh?"</p><p>"Now that I'm being fashioned as some kind of rising dictator, I am near officially classed as a threat to the Ministry."</p><p>Idina stiffened. "You don't mean-"</p><p>"It hardly bodes well." He closed his eyes, leaning back to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Like rats leaving a sinking ship."</p><p>"You have no knowledge of this person - even who they are!" Idina's eyes were bright with passion, her voice shaking. "It would be insanity for them to send you to Azkaban based on this - this <em>Copycat.</em></p><p>"It was insanity for them to pardon me in the first place."</p><p>Her head jerked. Before she could respond - and heatedly, by the looks of things - the fire flared. Shacklebolt. </p><p>Severus swept to the Floo with as much dignity as he could muster. He hoped that the stress wasn't apparent on his face. "Yes?"</p><p>"Get to St Mungo's immediately," he said grimly. "We need you <em>now."</em></p><p>Severus sighed and consented. </p><p> </p><p>He was hustled into a pale blue room in one of the less populated areas of the hospital. He stiffened upon entering; there were Healers, sickbeds with curtains around them, and Shacklebolt - all of whom he had expected - and two red-headed women in the room. One was Molly Weasley, sobbing and clutching at a tall, gangly man that he recognised as her husband Arthur, and the other was Lily. Lily wasn't crying, but her eyes were red and her face was pale. Potter stood next to her, his eyes more shadowed than the last time Severus had seen them. </p><p>"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, making sure to moderate his tone a little. He had to tread carefully now.</p><p>The Healer squeaked in alarm, dropped his notes and scrambled on the floor to pick them up; he was tall and gangly, with straw-coloured hair. <em>Febrilin,</em> Severus recalled. Augustus Febrilin. He had been one of the Healers to treat Idina when Black, Theseus and Pettigrew attempted to murder her, and had been afraid of Severus then. There was no doubt that he was positively terrified now. Severus ground his teeth as Febrilin scrambled on the floor, seemingly forgetting the existence of his wand as he snatched up the papers with shaking hands. He would have to get used to extreme fear from the general populace. </p><p>"I'm not sure if you saw the notices that Copycat put up in Diagon Alley," said Shacklebolt grimly. </p><p>"I saw," Severus said curtly. </p><p>"Well, we'd hoped that it was all bark and no bite, and that maybe Bennett was the worst of it. But now we've got something more serious on our hands."</p><p>Augustus put down his papers and then flicked his wand. The curtains around the beds began to flutter; they were clearly attached to some kind of conditional Silencing Charm, because the minute they were drawn, the room was flooded with crying. The sound was grating and painful, and it spoke to true misery; there were six people in total, although one - a blonde woman - didn't seem to be producing any tears, rather huddled in a fetal position on her bed. The occupants of the room made more sense now; as his sister, Molly surely would have visited Fabian Prewett frequently before his death, and Lily was the one that had killed him. </p><p>"We wanted your opinion on what's happened exactly. Lily and Molly both think that they seem similar to Fabian, if not the same," explained Shacklebolt. His voice was tense, and Severus understood why; the sobs were hard to ignore. "Although Lola-" he gestured to a blonde woman -"she can talk, and describe how she feels. Apparently Fabian wasn't capable of any sort of coherency." </p><p>"Perhaps it was just a difference in character," said Potter. It was the first time he had spoken, and Severus found himself staring at Lola as a method of avoiding the urge to hex him. He <em>knew</em> he had been one of the cloaked figures in Diagon Alley. Perhaps he had even orchestrated it.</p><p>
<em>Pay attention to Lola.</em>
</p><p>She was blonde, with bright eyes and curled hair; she reminded him a bit of Atalanta. She was the one that had been on the bed and - although she didn't really seem to have it in her to be interested - Severus thought she was listening.</p><p>"Some people are crushed under pain, and others can hold onto some kind of sanity through it," Potter pressed on.</p><p>"What are you implying about Fabian?" That was Molly Weasley, eyes wet with tears but bright with cold fury. Severus smirked and stepped forwards to speak to Lola; if she could talk, then he would talk to her. Potter could dig his own verbal grave in the mean time. </p><p>"I just meant that this is clearly Snape's potion-"</p><p>Severus found the voices fading to background noise as Lola looked up at him. He struggled to meet her eyes; they were swollen to a painful extent from crying, the puffy skin red like she was sunburnt. Her skin was mucky from tears and her hands were shaking violently. She had a sick-basin next to her; he wondered if she had cried enough to throw up. Probably. "Are you Severus Snape?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"So you can fix me?" </p><p>He frowned. Fabian Prewett had been confined in his own, worst memory; untouched by anything except the darkest thing that could be found in his own head. It had replayed without relief, each time as if it had never happened before, but the sorrow from his previous, now forgotten experience remained. The effect had been completely soul-destroying. Severus had completely eliminated his ability to think in the present, let alone any capacity for hope that he might be fixed. </p><p>"It's possible," he said, upon realising that she actually wanted an answer. She had definitely been given something different.</p><p>"They said that they had to kill the first man."</p><p>"The first man was given a different potion to whatever you had. The fact that you're talking to me is proof enough of that." Severus frowned again. This potion <em>was</em> far more complex to reconstruct than the first one Copycat had tried, so it was hardly surprising that he had failed this time, but that was highly inconvenient. "But the fact that I have no idea what exactly was given to you will make constructing an antidote difficult. Can you describe your symptoms to me, Lola?" </p><p>"It's like a cycle. The first eight hours of the day I feel stressed and scared. I don't trust anyone. I'm really paranoid - it's like everyone's out to get me. The second eight hours I feel like the worst I've ever felt." Her voice shook again. "My da was a horrid man, and - well, it just takes me back to this one evening, the worst one in my life. I feel just like I did then, and it just keeps playing in my head. And in the last eight hours, I feel like myself. Well." She smiled, but it was wobbly. "I'm not myself, because of the first sixteen. The Healers worked out the hours and things. I can't really reason. I don't really like talking about it more in depth than that. It's horrible." </p><p>The others were silent, listening now. Molly Weasley excused herself in a breath, and then rushed out the door. Arthur nodded curtly and stepped out; Kingsley cleared his throat uncomfortably.</p><p>"It's hard, for Molly."</p><p>"No wonder," said Lily. It was the first time she had spoken, and her voice was strange; soft and cold at the same time, like snow. Severus thought that she sounded like she might faint. </p><p><em>That is of no relevance,</em> he chastised himself. Lola's condition was what was important, and one thing about <em>that</em> was clear.</p><p>
  <em>Copycat failed to create the cycle properly.</em>
</p><p>He had done so rather spectacularly, in fact. Ideally, the memory should replay in a relentless cycle, but layered. A tower, not a circle. That observation would probably be lost on his company, however.</p><p>"I think you were the first attempt," Severus said. "He did quite a poor job on you. The others seem closer to Fabian Prewett's actual symptoms."</p><p>She tried to smile again. He thought blankly that it would have been better if she had started to cry. "Does that make it easier or harder for you to change what happened?" </p><p>"As you're likely to be the first, it will probably be easier. I can look at my initial ingredients and theory and try and write a recipe as if I don't know what was in it before. The others were probably forced to take improvements on the first draft he gave you, so I'll be increasingly basing it on guesswork. Although ..." Severus tilted his head. What he was about to reveal was a risk, but he could feel his impending incarceration inflating inside him, a balloon pressing against his lungs. </p><p>He <em>had</em> to fix these people. Every last one. Idina and Megaera were at home, and Azkaban would soon reduce him to Lola, if not worse. The stakes had never been higher.</p><p>"Would you be opposed to me examining your mind?"</p><p>Potter, Lily and Kingsley stiffened. He didn't think any one of them had been aware of his talent at Leglimency.</p><p>"Will it fix me?"</p><p>"It will help."</p><p>
  <em>"Please." </em>
</p><p>"I'm not sure she's in the right state of mind to consent to that," said Potter at once, tilting his chin. Severus folded his hands together at the front of his robes so that he wouldn't touch his wand. "St Mungo's guidelines-"</p><p>"-would probably approve it, in this case," said Febrilin. "Presuming that you're properly trained and competent, Mr Snape - her mind is already fragile..." his voice tailed off. He sounded ashamed to have even spoken, his face bright red, but he had said what he needed to say. Severus smiled. </p><p>"Please," Lola repeated. </p><p>He drew his wand. </p><p>"I'm not comfortable with this," Potter carried on. Severus felt the vein in his forehead twitch. "She's being tortured, obviously she'll agree to anything that she thinks might help her-"</p><p>"If you're not comfortable, then leave," he snarled. He could feel his fingers flexing, as if he might forego magic altogether and simply choke Potter on the sterilised hospital floor. To what lengths would he go to ruin Severus? He would happily see him in Azkaban, that wasn't new, but would he really watch Lola's treatment prolonged if it gave Severus less room to redeem himself? </p><p>Potter had fallen far since he had last saw him, and he once wouldn't have thought that possible. But it was; he had lost some of his idealism, and it had made him a more dangerous adversary.</p><p><em>Of course, he remains comfortable idealising</em> himself.</p><p>"Go ahead with it, Severus," said Shacklebolt. His face was drawn. "If you think it will help." </p><p>Severus flicked his wand. <em>"Leglimens!"</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mandrakes and Moon Cycles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Severus attempts to cure Copycat's latest victims, the press war on him ramps up. Dumbledore decides that it is time for him to intervene.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!</p><p>I've been struggling with health recently as I think I mentioned last time, and it was particularly bad this week. I'm hoping I'll recover soon and am going to do my absolute best for weekly updates, but it's possible that I won't be able to. I imagine this is very frustrating for readers but my illness is also incredibly stressful for me, and I promise that I'm doing all that I can! I hope you enjoy this chapter.</p><p>Warning: one (very brief) mention of the bug potion, in the fifth newspaper article segment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus arranged the ingredients on the table and frowned down at them. He tried to imagine that he was another person, well versed in Potions theory, but perhaps lacking intellect quite on par with Severus' own. They were clever, though. He wasn't being imitated by somebody <em>stupid...</em> </p><p>What would such a person do, with Fabian Prewett in mind? How would they treat, mix, order the ingredients? In a way that would create the likes of Lola, the blonde girl he had conversed with only this afternoon? Severus had one advantage that he intended to hold onto: he knew of the potion's outcome, and had observed its effect in Lola's mind itself.</p><p>Copycat had turned her days into cycles, which had been rather a prominent failure. Severus should start there. His eyes landed on the powdered Shrieking Violets: he had grown them, making sure to cover them every night except those on which a waxing crescent moon shone. Only for esteemed Potions Masters was it usual to be so exacting about one's ingredients; was it possible that Copycat didn't operate on that level? Perhaps, as Severus had considered once before, they in fact specialised in another subject, such as Transfiguration or the Dark Arts. In that case, it might not have even occurred to them that they could get the moon cycle of the violets wrong.</p><p><em>To war, Copycat,</em> he thought, marching towards his bookshelf. He kept a book on the varying effects of moon cycles on sensitive plants and herbs there. <em>We go to war.</em> </p><p>*</p><p><em>A NEW WAR APPROACHING?</em> </p><p><em>Is Severus Snape the first horseman of another war? asks</em> The Daily Prophet. <em>Or, with You-Know-Who defeated, is he the next Dark Lord to fear? He Who Must Not Be Named was charismatic, cruel, and by all accounts insane. Snape cuts a different figure; a measured, ruthless narcissist, practical and without principle. Would his apathy be more concerning than You Know Who's fanaticism? Brian Fausley, an Auror involved in his initial capture, remarks-</em></p><p>*</p><p>Not taking into account moon cycles could affect complex Potions negatively. That much was obvious. But whatever Lola had taken had had a <em>very</em> distinct effect ...  Severus thumbed through the pages, soft and yellow as butter with age, and paused on the one he wanted. </p><p>Copycat <em>was</em> clever, very clever. But intelligence often faltered before inexperience. Was it possible that they had tried to use the moon cycle as Severus had, and simply done it incorrectly? That wouldn't be surprising at all. It had even taken Severus three attempts to find the most effective way - Shrieking Violets were notoriously fickle. </p><p>Perhaps they had only exposed their batch to a full moon. That concentrated the cyclical quality of the Shrieking Violet, and made it so potent that it would doubtlessly be a feature of any potion you placed it in, despite leaving you with little control over the precise nature of its function. Potent Potions ingredients weren't good when you wanted specific outcomes. But for an inexperienced Potioneer, anxious to ensure that a key and delicate element of a potion was at least <em>present</em> in their first batch, that wouldn't be a bad place to start... </p><p>Severus shook his head. That didn't make sense - Shrieking Violets at that concentration would definitely turn the potion a particularly acidic shade of lilac, no matter the other ingredients. It was a quality they were famous for. Severus had watched Lola's memories of drinking the Potion; it had been yellow, not purple. That was wrong.</p><p><em>A waning crescent, then?</em> he mused, his intrigue captured despite the pressure on his shoulders. He could feel it if he struggled, like a blade against his back, so better to simply submit to the delightful intellectual quandary before him. <em>They</em> do <em>have similar properties ... and appreciation of subtlety is often what amateur Potioneers fail to acquire.</em></p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>SNAPE'S MIND HEALER DEAD</em>
</p><p><em>Clarissa Banbury, 29, was hired by the Ministry upon his pardon, a supposedly reassuring gesture to a public terrified to have an infamous Death Eater in their midst. But she may not have been so innocent herself,</em> the Daily Prophet <em>reports.</em> </p><p><em>Earlier this week Aurors arrived at Banbury's house, requesting access to records of Snape's Mind Healing sessions so that they could be used in the ongoing investigation of Snape's "Copycat." Banbury was reportedly unhelpful and abrasive, insistent that none of the information would be helpful to the Auror Department and that this would be a violation of Snape's privacy. We at the</em> Daily Prophet <em>question whether Snape's "rights" as a barely free citizen should triumph over the safety of law-abiding civilians. At some point, the conflict turned violent and the Aurors had to employ force against Banbury, which unfortunately turned out to be lethal.</em> </p><p>
  <em>"We suspect that she was trying to destroy the evidence," says one of the Aurors, who asked to be left anonymous. "So yes, we're very interested indeed as to the content of these sessions, and why Severus' Mind Healer was so keen to hide them from us. It raises questions about the handling of Snape's freedom altogether - this was unprecedented, and Snape's situation should have been monitored carefully to even come close to being described as justified."</em>
</p><p>*</p><p>Severus was now quite certain that Copycat's first mistake had been to use Shrieking Violets exposed solely to the waning moon. He considered Lola's other symptoms. She had felt <em>like</em> she was experiencing her worst memory; she hadn't been fully immersed in it, not the way Fabian Prewett had. In fact, overall she just hadn't been at all miserable enough. He frowned, tapping his fingers. Had Copycat overused the Laceflies? That would sap at the effectiveness of the other ingredients, the Unicorn blood especially. What about the Mandrake? They weren't frequently used in Potions; maybe Copycat didn't know how to prepare them properly. And further, Severus kept skin from <em>all</em> heads of the Runespoor, which Copycat would know if they had raided his cupboard; would an amateur be aware that the right head would be far more potent in such a potion as this? They might have been using them indiscriminately.
</p><p>Severus ground his teeth. He was entering the realm of guesswork now, and a potion was a fickle thing. One incorrect assumption, and his antidote might be rendered useless - or, worse, it could amplify or complicate Lola's condition.</p><p>
<em>And in that case, it is anybody's guess what might become of me.</em>
</p><p>*</p><p>
<em>SEVEN SIGNS PEOPLE IGNORED DURING THE RISE OF HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED - AND HOW AND IF THEY APPLY TO SEVERUS SNAPE</em>
</p><p>
<em>The troubled and turbulent years our world has recently faced has put us all on the defense. But if 'Copycat', as Snape's most loyal servant has been dubbed, is to be believed, are we on the brink of yet another war?</em> Witch Weekly <em>evaluates the possibility, based on the original Dark Lord: You-Know-Who.</em>
</p><p>*</p><p>"Severus?" Severus frowned down at the third batch of his potion. It was <em>still</em> not the right colour, if his memory served him correctly. What could Copycat have done to get it to that particular shade? Had they perhaps made a mistake?</p><p>
<em>"Severus."</em> 
</p><p>Severus sighed, and turned. "What?"</p><p>Idina pursed her lips. "I'll thank you not to take that tone with me, however overworked you are. Are you not going to sleep?"</p><p>Severus turned back to his potion. "Why would I do that?"</p><p>She sniffed. "You've been up all night without a moment's rest, if that escaped you. Should I take Megaera with me?"</p><p>"Where are you going?" he asked absently, striding towards the bookshelf again. Belby had some very interesting observations on potions and colour; perhaps he would be able to enlighten him. He couldn't think of anything that would cause this problem off the top of his head. Maybe he <em>was</em> tired.</p><p>"I'm going to speak to Miss Chantelle," said Idina, voice sharp, "and I'd thank you to give it some attention. I am going to procure answers as to this dreadful - campaign against us."</p><p>"She is well within Potter's grasp," said Severus, flipping through it, "and I find it unlikely that you will be able to apply enough grease for her to slip out of it. Is that all?"</p><p>She drew herself up, eyes bright with anger. "I'd think you would be a little more invested. Kindly remind yourself that this is far worse of a situation for you than it is for me or Megaera-"</p><p>"Do you think I don't know that?" Severus snarled. "That is exactly why it is <em>imperative</em> that this potion is finished to a standard beyond reproach."</p><p>"The significance of that potion is merely a symptom of the overall issue the Ministry has taken with you," Idina snapped back. "That <em>needs</em> to be remedied, and with Miss Chantelle it can be. Potter is standing as a barricade, and thankfully for you, I'm making sure that that is dealt with!"</p><p>Severus arched an eyebrow. Idina was a remarkable witch, and anything that foiled Potter was a joy to him. "How do you plan on accomplishing that?"</p><p>"Potter is applying considerable pressure," said Idina coldly, "but - as it appears she needs reminding - he is hardly a worse enemy to have than me."</p><p>Severus watched her leave. It might have just been her irritation with him, but she looked even more dangerous than usual.</p><p>*</p><p> 
<em>SNAPE "CREATES WORK ENVIRONMENT OF FEAR AND NEGATIVITY," MINISTRY EMPLOYEES REPORT</em>
</p><p>
<em>What would it be like to work with Severus Snape? No picnic, his colleagues tell</em> Witch Weekly. <em>Naturally, they wish to remain anonymous in their grievances in today's climate, but they have not held back in the details. One woman tells us that-</em> 
</p><p>*</p><p>By ten o'clock, Severus had resolved the issue with colour. He remained unsure about the thickness, however; and it needed to be <em>perfect.</em> He was still frowning down at it when his Floo erupted in emerald flame.</p><p>It was Dumbledore. Severus sighed and stalked over to plunge his head through the fire in one breath.</p><p>"What?" he snapped, before the old man could open his mouth. "As you can imagine, I'm very busy."</p><p>Dumbledore bowed his head. "Indeed, my boy. I have read the papers and - more worryingly - I have heard whispers. If certain people are to have their way, you will be condemned to the misery of Azkaban, and I could not bear to see such a waste. I have come to offer my protection."</p><p>Severus' jaw bulged. "I have told you that I have no interest in your leash, nor the weights attached to it."</p><p>"Severus-"</p><p>
<em>"No,"</em> Severus snarled, yanking his head out of the fire. Another day, he might have entertained it for some time longer.</p><p>But until this was done, be simply had no time for such distractions.</p><p>*</p><p>
<em>SNAPE VICTIM STILL SPEECHLESS</em>
</p><p>
<em>One day, a woman confronts Severus Snape in Diagon Alley; the next, a vicious potion leaves her with a maggot devouring her tongue. She lives, unlike the others destroyed by Snape's iniquitous invention, but she pays a terrible price that resonates symbolically with the average witch or wizard - with that key organ partially eaten, she cannot speak. The Ministry appears deaf to her plight, just as it seems to not hear increasingly louder calls for Snape's incarceration. Will this ever be addressed? Or will we too live in fear, unable to even speak our minds in public if we see a notorious Death Eater wreaking havoc in a Potions shop on an otherwise normal Monday morning?</em>
</p><p>*</p><p>Albus sighed. Severus had always been a misguided boy - brilliant, yes, and now he regretted not noticing that earlier. Perhaps the right influence might have brought him into brighter light. But as it was, he was ever in-between; Albus did not believe that Severus' heart was truly evil, but he had such incredible capacity for it, and never seemed quite ready to let that go. It would take an event of incredible proportions to forge Severus Snape into the glorious, selfless hero Dumbledore <em>knew</em> that he could be.</p><p>Alas, Severus was more violent and less thoughtful when cornered. He would not listen to reason. Until that was resolved, Albus had very limited options. But there was one idea that might reap something, however small. Or perhaps even bigger than anyone might have expected.</p><p>He sat down at his desk, and composed an owl to be addressed to Lily Evans.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Letters and Lemon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idina's confrontation with Miss Chantelle provokes James, leading to a dilemma for Lily.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not dead, I promise! (and I don't have COVID, either, I got tested) </p><p>Some different perspectives in this chapter because I don't think it would come across as well from Severus' POV. Sorry for the long wait, and I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She opened the pouch with trembling fingers, letting out a soft breath of relief. Her salvation was here. She had worried that it wouldn't arrive in the UK in time.</p><p>It had felt a waste to source this - at great personal expense - when she had contact with perhaps the most brilliant Potions master this side of the world, particularly when her use for this brew was so relevant to Severus' own interests. But she trusted Idina when she said that Severus was best left alone at the moment; or rather, she trusted Idina's investment in this turning out well. She feared the other woman, too, and she could admit that in her own private thoughts. </p><p>Chantelle had needed the fear that Idina had instilled, although that was a thought less permissible, even for herself. Animals needed to be cornered to lunge at their most ferocious. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lily,</em>
</p><p><em>I wish for you to watch over Severus.</em> </p><p>
  <em>I do not ask this of you lightly, and I do not ask all that I could. I wish only for you to shadow him, to take notes of his plans and activities. I am unsure whether attempting to rekindle your past friendship is wise. At least, I can tell you that it will not be well-received. Severus is in a position of grave danger and enormous instability, and of that, he is well aware. He is growing more and more tense. I daresay that he is also convinced, whether or not he has proof, that James is partially to blame for his current situation, and this will increase his feelings of hostility towards you. I cannot read him well enough in this state to ascertain as to whether or not he now considers you his enemy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You were a remarkable Auror and a valued member of the Order of the Phoenix. You have all the skills required to track an opponent - even one as skilled as Severus - and should you come to blows, I do not believe that he has descended so far as to kill you. That is why I leave you this task, and no-one else; whatever small portion of sympathy lies in his heart, you will appeal to it. I confess that I do not know if 'Copycat' truly exists. Severus' mindset has regressed. Even if it is not him, the presence of this imitator is enough to draw him into deep waters. You know him well: you will be able to observe what others will not.</em>
</p><p><em>Just as you know Severus, you know James. I will never mention, nor disclose any details of, this mission of yours to him. How much your husband knows - if anything at all - rests with you.</em> </p><p>
  <em>Albus Dumbledore</em>
</p><p>Lily cast the letter aside, and closed her eyes to count to ten. When she opened them, they were pricked with tears of exhausted frustration. In the present moment, there was nothing that she wanted more than to be rid of Severus Snape. </p><p>She wished that they had never met. She had a baby, now and a husband - a husband who dedicated every waking moment to the past: the past being, of course, the sections of the past that concerned Severus. And she was coming to view Albus' particular brand of sympathy as just as noxious as James' desire for revenge. Between the two of them, there was no room for forgetting. It was nothing more than a ghost of a friendship, but it haunted more devoutly than any spirit she had known. </p><p>She closed her eyes again. James was out. Meeting that dreadful woman, she was sure. Lily's heart burnt to think of it; two years ago, James wouldn't have rubbed shoulders with Chantelle Zabini, let alone meet with her. Further, Lily was fairly sure that their relationship wasn't even a partnership, but some form of blackmail. Her husband had changed.</p><p><em>Just as you know Severus, you know James.</em> </p><p>Lily laughed a strange, bitter laugh. She was glad that no-one heard it. "We'll have to think about that one, won't we, Harry?"</p><p>Her little angel was asleep - he didn't have a care in the world - but she still talked to him, even when he couldn't respond. She had few other people to talk to, with Sirius and Remus so wrapped up in each other and the vast remainder of her friends dead or ex Death-Eaters. "We'll have to think carefully about telling Daddy," she murmured, marvelling at the tiny little fists his hands made just as she had since he was born. "We don't know what might happen if we do." </p><p> </p><p>James drained his cup of juice and then poured himself another one. He didn't like to be kept waiting, but Zabini's place was nice enough to make it tolerable. It was funny to think of Snape skulking about here in his greasy black robes. He'd look even more out of place than James in the prissy pink parlour rooms, and not even his potions could put him anywhere near the price range of the extravagant decor. On the pittance the Ministry was paying him, he could barely even afford Zabini's cordial on a regular basis. </p><p>James took some comfort in that, but not little. A life of poverty might have been enough punishment had Snape lay low and accepted it. But he had failed to show remorse. He had wanted to climb back into general society, and people - for some mad reason - were happy to offer him the opportunity. Dumbledore was different; Dumbledore was doing it for unselfish reasons. But Snape wasn't living his new life on the shoulders of Dumbledore alone. <em>Everyone</em> had made life far too easy for him.</p><p>He shouldn't have been <em>allowed</em> to work in the Ministry with other, decent people. The Aurors weren't frightened, because they had been trained to protect themselves, but there were plenty of other departments in the building. How were they supposed to feel comfortable at work with a man like that stalking around, sneering and smirking and being consulted on cases? He wasn't a bloody <em>expert</em> in Dark Magic, he was a practitioner of it. The establishment were so mad with the power that he offered them that they had handled him far too leniently, and it wouldn't be long before England paid the price.</p><p>It didn't matter. James would triumph. Hadn't had clamped down on Miss Chantelle's, as someone from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement should have long ago? It was a breeding place for illicit activities, all packaged up with a pretty pink bow: quiet deals, bribery and blackmail, Dark Magic <em>just</em> soft enough to pass with someone like Zabini's protection. This pink parlour was where Snape had met Idina, perhaps his cleverest action yet - the blonde bitch far smarter than she looked, and possibly more dangerous than Severus himself.</p><p>But that didn't matter either. Idina was never seen here anymore. He had forced her, and those like her, out; like rats leaving a sinking ship, her clientele were escaping to dark alleyways and corners far less protected. There they would meet the Aurors that could still be trusted and were in on James' plan. Traitors like Shacklebolt - and that had been a blow to take indeed - wouldn't do what had to be done. But he would. Snape had very little time before he was to be shipped off to Azkaban, and after that, Brass would go, and half of Britain's Dark underground with her. </p><p>He poured himself yet <em>another</em> cup of juice, the action pulling him out of his thoughts. He checked his watch. <em>Technically,</em> he now owned this office, but she was the one that was in it all day. She should be there. </p><p>"Chantelle?" He rapped on the desk. "Chantelle. My time is precious. I have an infant son at home, you know."</p><p>"As do I," he heard her respond, and a pair of bejewelled golden heels began to descend an equally bejewelled spiral staircase to the left corner of the room. James rolled his eyes. She wanted an entrance, then. It was annoying, but he'd let her cling to something. He'd practically stolen her livelihood, after all. </p><p>It took her almost a minute to arrive at the table. She was gleaming in a skin-tight golden dress, dripping diamonds from her fingers, ankles and hair and carrying a great bouquet of roses. She arranged them in a pink quartz vase in the centre of the ornate table - a stupid affectation shaped like a spider - before she sat down.</p><p>James hoped his distaste showed on his face. Just like Brass, Zabini was always oozing with silks and gems and pure unfiltered arrogance. It made him love Lily, and her bright smile and kind eyes even more. He couldn't wait for all of this to be over, for Snape to be just a memory locked away from the world, so he could have more time for her again. He knew that she wanted it too. He would make it happen. </p><p>Miss Chantelle poured them both a drink. He took an irritable sip and wiped his mouth roughly, smirking at the way the crude gesture made her shoulders stiffen.</p><p>"What did you want?" he asked. </p><p>"I wanted to tell you that this partnership is over," she said, voice delicate and deliberate and remarkably cold. "I've received a better offer."</p><p>James' smile froze on his face, but he knew that his eyes had hardened. It had been an effective expression in interrogations, back in the day. "Those are some interesting word choices, Chantelle," he said, pushing his goblet back so that it scraped along the table. "Partnership. Offer. You make it sound like this is a relationship of equals."</p><p>"I do." She took the cup from him, smiling all the while. "You see, I've been recently reminded that I'm rather difficult to blackmail." </p><p>James snorted. "Is that so?" He lent forward. "Do you think you're as difficult to imprison? Because I'm taking note of where your clients flee to, and all those places are getting visited by my friends in the Aurors, one by one. You're getting off lucky under my employment." He grinned. "And not just because you've gotten to know my charming self." </p><p>"I have indeed been grateful to become familiar with your habits," she said softly. He knew that it wouldn't sharpen, no matter how much he pushed: she always wrapped her daggers. "For example, I have come to learn that lemon cordial is your favourite. And also that when I'm late, you drink to pass the time." She stood and smoothed her dress down. "I think you'll find it very difficult to tell anyone of my wrongdoings, Mister Potter. Almost as if someone had cast a spell." Her smile widened. "Or brewed a potion."</p><p>James' shoulders tensed. He cast a spell over the cordial - <em>he should have at the beginning - he was an</em> idiot - and the golden jug glowed red. He felt the first strand of fury; at himself, but at her as well, for <em>daring -</em> begin to twist.</p><p>"Get <em>out</em> of my parlour. I will tell you nothing of the exact nature of the potion, but I can promise you that if you attempt to report me, you will regret it. If you write it down, hint at the truth, or even strongly consider communicating knowledge of my practices to anyone, you will regret it. If you try and name me as the person who gave you the potion, you will regret it. And if you hint to it's existence at all, well-" She shrugged. "I'm sure you get the idea. You can consider this an act of mercy, I add. I could have easily let you discover the consequences for yourself."</p><p>The second strand.</p><p>"I <em>will</em> find a way to break this. And you'll be sorry." </p><p>"Try," she said, face so twisted with her smile that she looked like a gargoyle. "I hear the Ministry employs an excellent researcher of potions, you know Perhaps he'll be able to help you." </p><p>The third.</p><p>James felt his heart and eyes glowing like hot coals in the purity and strength of his rage, and before he knew it, he had Apparated home and written a letter.</p><p> </p><p>"James! James, what are you doing?" Lily put a hand on his shoulder, her beautiful eyes soft with concern. "You flew through the kitchen like a madman, you almost woke Harry..." Her voice faltered as she took in the pictures and documents littered over his desk. "James," she repeated, and now her voice was sharper ,"what are you <em>doing?"</em></p><p>"You know what I'm doing." James had known Lily wouldn't like it, but he was sure that she would realise why he had done it, given time. "You don't understand what happened today. He's attempting to regain ground-"</p><p>"I don't understand because you don't <em>talk</em> to me!" </p><p>There was a profound silence. Lily looked struck, eyes wide and trembling, as if she hadn't even meant to shout. She probably hadn't. James hadn't really meant to write, after all. </p><p>"You said you didn't want to talk about Snape."</p><p>"I don't know why you still do." Her voice was wet; he wasn't sure if she was closer to crying or to hexing him. "All I know is that you're not the man I married." </p><p>James scoffed and pushed a hand through his hair, stung. "And what does that mean?" </p><p>Lily met his eyes. They were cold; strangely cold. She remembered them looking like that in interrogations. She swallowed.</p><p>"For you? It means absolutely nothing."</p><p>James scoffed again, part anger and part disbelief. She had never spoken to him like this before. But then, she had never lied either, and now she knew that she had to lie.</p><p>She wouldn't allow him any part in the <em>real</em> game. He could keep Severus busy for her.</p><p>Neither of them would see her coming from behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Boys and Boxes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things escalate, and Severus loses control.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay, an update! Between my illness and Results Day (despite the government majorly messing up, I <em>am</em> going to uni!!!) I have been very preoccupied, but you have a chapter!</p>
<p>TW: references to bullying, description of an anger attack.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily’s hands shook slightly as she binned the paper. If James had been in front of her, she might have hexed him. This invasion of privacy – of <em>her</em> privacy-</p>
<p>She breathed out. She was on a mission, one specifically given to her by Dumbledore. And her husband wasn’t there. It was Severus’ house stood before her, and she already knew that hexing <em>that</em> was a bad idea. </p>
<p>It was a shame. Severus might be made aware of what James had done inside the house, and she would have liked to see how he responded. It would likely be very indicative of his mental state.</p>
<p><em>I don’t make a habit of reading the papers,</em> he had told her. So he’d be unlikely to read one of the articles before breakfast or work. Idina, on the other hand … Lily was being professional, but the skin around her eyes still tightened at the thought of Severus’ girlfriend. ‘Girlfriend’ seemed an infantile way of describing such a dangerous presence, but Lily hated to give the relationship any more longevity with a more serious term. Severus Snape was bad, she saw that now, but Idina Brass was worse. And Lily wouldn’t be surprised if <em>she</em> read the news.</p>
<p>Hopefully she wouldn’t tell him. That would probably be the safer option for her anyway, and if there was anything that marked out Idina Brass, it was a talent for self-preservation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus knew something was wrong as soon as Idina entered the room. She was still in her pyjamas, but she had lifted her hair into a magnificent, shining updo dripping with jewels. </p>
<p>That meant she was bracing herself for a difficult conversation. One that Severus was <em>not</em> in the mood for.</p>
<p>“What is it?” he asked, keeping his tone low. It was best not to escalate things. </p>
<p>“Is it a necessity for you to go into work today?” </p>
<p>Severus stared at her. When she did not wince at the ridiculousness of her own statement, he sighed and acknowledged it. “I think we’d have Aurors at the door if I were to skip a day of work in the current circumstances.” </p>
<p>She raised her eyebrow at his snipy tone, but she still had that odd look in her eyes. Subconsciously, she went to touch her hair. </p>
<p><em>Out with it,</em> he thought, and then he swallowed. Idina would not take kindly to that.</p>
<p>“I think you should look at this morning’s papers before you leave,” she said delicately. </p>
<p>He glowered. He hated the press coverage of him but then, Idina knew that. There would be a reason for her to mention it to him. He held out his hand for the paper. </p>
<p>As soon as he saw the headline, something in his stomach imploded. </p>
<p>Idina had brought a stack of papers, presuming correctly that he’d wish to see the extent of the damage. He thumbed through them with furious hands. He could feel his emotions, grief and pain and <em>rage,</em> sliding against each other like tectonic plates, but still his hands did not stop moving – pictures of him, eating alone at Hogwarts; had he ever been that thin? – pictures of him and Lily. Pictures of him crying, pictures of him upside down- </p>
<p><em>SNIVELLUS</em> one headline gloated. He felt his teenage self spark to life, hammering for a voice behind his eyes.</p>
<p>It was very quiet for a few moments, as Severus stared down and Idina stood in her place, hands clasped. Then, she spoke. </p>
<p>“None of this – none of this reflects poorly on you.”</p>
<p>Severus laughed bitterly. “To you, perhaps.” </p>
<p>“To the decent.” She gestured to Witch Weekly, which had kindly ranked all of his worst childhood shirts. The title, <em>Who Needs Hand-me-downs?</em>, the writer had apparently never got round to answering. “This – this isn’t journalism. It is madness.” </p>
<p>“They can be the same thing. Besides, nobody has ever come to my defence when it comes to Potter." He knew it was him, of course. How could he not? Many of these taunts he had heard multiple times during his years at school.</p>
<p>But that's what they were, schoolboy taunts. It was infuriating, but senseless, now that they were adults. </p>
<p>"I do not understand <em>why."</em></p>
<p>“I removed him from Miss Chantelle’s,” Idina responded calmly, meeting his eyes as if to tell him how unapologetic she was. “Or rather, I pushed Miss Chantelle to remove him from Miss Chantelle’s. I imagine this is his revenge.”</p>
<p>Severus felt the ropes of fire uncoiling and recoiling up and down his throat, hot and ugly. He didn’t speak until they were tied up in knots and circles like a second intestine, but his voice still cracked and snarled beyond his control. </p>
<p>“This is <em>your</em> fault?” </p>
<p>Her lips pursed. “This is Potter’s fault.”</p>
<p>“Nobody asked you to-“</p>
<p>“You would have if not for your recent affliction of tunnel vision,” said Idina coolly. “It is far preferable to suffer this than have Potter so well-connected-“</p>
<p><em>“Anything</em> would be preferable to this humiliation,” he spat. He could not <em>believe</em> that Idina would intervene on his behalf without even asking him first, especially without taking measures to ensure that something like this wouldn’t happen.</p>
<p>“I can understand how it might feel that way,” she said, her voice breaking on a sympathy that made his furious embarrassment swell and burst like a blister. Her voice seemed further and further away. He could hear only his heartbeat, and his younger self’s fists thudding against his skull. He wanted out. </p>
<p>“But before you go into work, you need to calm down.”</p>
<p><em>I can’t calm down.</em> </p>
<p>He might have shouted that.</p>
<p>The Daily Prophet had reported on a memory that pained him greatly even now, him calling Lily a Mudblood. He could feel his anger, hot and solid and breathing – like flesh – climbing up his throat. He could barely breathe. </p>
<p>He didn’t want to talk to Idina. </p>
<p>“I’m going to work,” he managed to spit out, and then he was stalking out of the room. </p>
<p>“You need to <em>talk</em> about-“</p>
<p>“I will. My session with Clarissa is today.”</p>
<p>Idina shook her head. “No, Severus, no, you can’t-“ </p>
<p>He carried on walking; she want to clasp his hand. He flung her aside and she caught herself, eyes bright and furious.</p>
<p>“How <em>dare</em> you manhandle me like that.” </p>
<p>He sneered as best as he could with his lips firmly pressed together, and then walked into the Floo, his emotions still tumbling and burning inside of him like hot coals.</p>
<p>
  <em>Clarissa.</em>
</p>
<p><em>You just need to speak to Clarissa.</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her office was packed up in boxes. The woman gathering them together had the same sharp bones, but her hair was a sensible brown. She frowned when Severus arrived, even more so when he snapped that he was here for his session.</p>
<p>“My sister is dead,” she said stiffly. “She was murdered in a conflict with the Aurors after they insisted upon access to evidence of your sessions. Do you not read the news?”</p>
<p>Severus did not respond. A wand to his back couldn’t have forced him to. It was like the sharpest of winds – cool and clear and bright like Clarissa – had knocked into him and rearranged everything inside, physical and psychological. His mouth might have dropped open. He wasn’t sure. </p>
<p>Clarissa’s sister drew in her lips. “If you are inclined to shame, don’t feel it. She would have done it for any of her patients. It was one of the things that made her so special.” </p>
<p>Severus nodded dumbly. He remembered the last time he had felt like this. </p>
<p>A long time ago. He had been much better than this. She had <em>made</em> him much better than this. </p>
<p>“She was special,” he agreed, at last. </p>
<p>She nodded, the last of the boxes levitating itself into the air. She had an air of discomfort about her that Clarissa had never shown. “I must leave." And then, after a beat of hesitation, "I wish you the best with recovery. She would.” </p>
<p>Severus nodded again. He did not know how long he stood there, but he couldn’t have gone anywhere else. The paint was beginning to peel and blister off the walls, the delicate green seat of the chair hissing and steaming. </p>
<p>The papers had reported him dropping a tree branch on Petunia. He wondered how much of a part Lily had played in this most recent humiliation. </p>
<p>One wall cracked. He snarled again, and a vase that must have been the Ministry's exploded into glass. One shard cut his lip. </p>
<p>He hissed. He couldn’t leave. Not until his magic calmed down- </p>
<p>
  <em>“-before you go into work, you need to calm down.”</em>
</p>
<p>He shoved that thought away. He didn’t want to think of Idina, and he certainly didn’t want to think that she was <em>right.</em> </p>
<p>“My, my, Severus, this certainly isn’t the best of first impressions.” </p>
<p>Something popped behind Severus’ eye. He <em>knew</em> that voice, and he wasn’t in the mood to hear it. </p>
<p>“This is by no means the first time we have met, Dolores,” he snarled, without turning around. She tutted loudly at his tone. </p>
<p>“Not me – my goodness, you normally are <em>much</em> more attentive than this. And at least a little more pleasant.” He could hear her smug smile in her voice. “I’m not talking about me, you silly boy, but your new Mind Healer.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Cures and Communication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus has his first meeting with his new Mind Healer, makes some progress with Lola, and receives a mysterious message.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!</p><p>I know it's been months since I've updated this - I'm not even going to get into my life for the past couple months - but I hope that there's still interest in this story. I have COVID and it HURTS, and I'm also attempting to keep up with online uni now, so I'm not sure if I'll be back to weekly updates like I was before. But I'm going to try! </p><p>TW: emotional manipulation from a health professional, more unhappy descriptions of the effect of the Fabian Prewett potion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man taking on Clarissa's role was named Leopold Malkin - Severus noted the absence of any 'Healer' title - a smug, wiry little man with a beard. He didn't have his own office like Clarissa did; rather, the meetings were to be held in Dolores' presence, and therefore in her working space. The aggressively pink room did nothing to calm Severus' nerves, but he knew that it was required of him to appear unruffled and remain guarded throughout his "session", and was therefore prepared to do so. 

</p><p>He was under no illusions that this would be a safe zone to express his feelings as it had been with Clarissa. Dolores and Leopold would be looking for material to justify increased sanctions, even imprisonment, and he could expect much of what he said to be leaked to the papers. Any real protest or move to defend himself would only feed into their narrative. He was trapped. And until Copycat was found - preferably by him, so all notions of any interconnection could be put to rest - he would remain so.</p><p>"Mister Snape," said Leopold, smiling toothily. Behind him, Dolores was beaming too, fluffy pink quill poised and ready. "Let us get caught up, yes?" He underlined something. "We'll start with the services that have been provided for you already. What exactly did your private sessions with the late Clarissa Banbury involve?" </p><p>"Initially," Severus said, forcing himself to keep his voice low and moderate and his eyeline away from either of them, "they involved working on my sense of morality and empathy. As my life became more complex, Clarissa was able to advise me on interpersonal conflicts and queries."</p><p>"Such as?"</p><p>"My relationship. And on some occasions, friendships." </p><p>"Friendships with who?"</p><p>"Mostly my now-terminated one with Lily Evans." Severus forced himself to keep his face neutral. He didn't especially want to talk about Lily, but it was better that than they start asking questions about Idina. He didn't want her any more entangled with this than she already had become.</p><p>"Terminated why?"</p><p>"Lily initially felt that it was her duty to assist me with my recovery due to our history. However, when associating with me proved to not always be of benefit to her, her resentment grew greater than her sense of obligation."</p><p>"And your other friends? This is not a concern for them?"</p><p>"My other friends are so not because they feel that they should be, but because there is a genuine appreciation on both sides. I imagine that helps them put up with the scrutiny."</p><p>Leopold's smile stretched wider. "Have you befriended anyone you suspect might be the person calling themselves Copycat?"</p><p>"Of course not." </p><p>"No." </p><p>"Have you had contact with Copycat? Do you have sympathy with any of their goals?" </p><p>"No."</p><p>"What are your thoughts on the statement they distributed throughout Diagon Alley?"</p><p>"Such a thing was extremely foolish."</p><p>
  <em>"Hem, hem."</em>
</p><p>Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, Dolores?"</p><p>"Such a <em>bold</em> move on your Copycat's part," she said sweetly. "Surely it inspired more of a reaction from you?"

</p><p>"I thought the statement was strange and muddled," he said slowly, each word cold and precise. "And, of course, I am highly unhappy that the writer seeks to associate themselves with me."</p><p>"What does a typical day look like for you, Mister Snape? What are your plans for today?"</p><p>"When this appointment is over, I am going to St Mungo's, and if there is time left in the work day I shall return to my lab. I will then travel home for dinner. On a typical day I of course would not have this meeting, nor would I be at St Mungo's."</p><p>"Why exactly are you going there?"</p><p>Severus arched an eyebrow, allowing a slight drawl to pass over his deferential tone for the first time.</p><p>"Copycat, obviously."</p><p>*</p><p>The potion he had brewed for Lola <em>was</em> going to set her to rights. He was sure of it. He had analysed her symptoms over and over, looked into her mind, and pored over the rudimentary Potions theory Copycat might have used, in hopes of some insight into his mind. What he had produced <em>should</em> cure her - and, if he kept record of it, he might be able to work his way through the rest of the patients as Copycat had and cure them also. The Healers, desperate for anything that might help them, had readily accepted him, and he could replicate that acceptance throughout the Wizarding public if he was shown to be the victor of this battle.</p><p>As for the war, it would come.</p><p>The skin around Lola's eyes was cracked and dry from the crying, and she was thinner than the last time he had seen her. She had clearly retained some hope, however, her eyes drawn to the flask immediately.</p><p>"Will that fix me?"</p><p>"I certainly hope so."</p><p>Lola did not have enough resistance left in her to deny or suspect the potion when there was some promise of relief. She drank it in one long sip, eyelashes fluttering, and her breathing immediately began to even. A couple of Healers rushed to her bedside and began casting diagnostic charms; she leaned back on her pillows. The rest stood as observers, a few of them casting suspicious glances backwards.</p><p>"The potion should make her tired," he told the latter group shortly. "I would let her sleep. When she wakes, the effects of whatever she was given by Copycat should be null."</p><p>"It's as simple as that?" asked a Healer he had not seen before, brawny and curly-haired.</p><p>Severus bowed his head. "I have spent many hours toiling over it, and am confident that it is the best I can produce." <em>Please work.</em> "Please do not hesitate to OWL me if there are any complications."</p><p>And he left, his pulse in his ears and his stomach, knowing that he might have just brewed the most important Potion of his life.</p><p>*</p><p>Lily didn't know what she was going to report to Dumbledore.</p><p>Severus was rattled. That much was clear. But instead of lashing out, he was retreating in; performing everything to a standard above critique, and keeping anything resembling emotion buried. If he was expressing himself at all, it would be hidden behind his wards - where she could not follow him.</p><p>Not that she blamed him. Dolores Umbridge was a nasty piece of work, and although she had never met Leopold Malkin before, that session was more than enough to convince her that he was of similar character. Interrogation should be carried out by Aurors, with evidence. Posing beneath the facade of mental health recovery was reprehensible, particularly in the case of such an unstable person. The two didn't know what they were playing with.</p><p>Nobody would have thought that Sev was unstable based on his current persona, which was probably the idea. But Lily knew him, and she knew how dangerous he could be when his feelings boiled over. For someone so temperamental, this barbed politeness wasn't sustainable under such pressure. He would snap, and break everything around him in the process.</p><p>Right now, she was stood in the corner of his potions lab beneath a thick layer of Disillusionment and notice-me-not Charms, observing what seemed to be a very mundane role for all the sensationalism. There was nothing in his demeanour to betray his Dark affiliations and doubtlessly Darker thoughts. He was stirring a Pepper-Up Potion, speaking on occasion to his coworker like this was all he did. He didn't mention St Mungo's or his past. Her gut told her that Dumbledore wasn't mistaken, but she was beginning to wonder whether or not tailing Severus would help her at all. She needed <em>some</em> kind of sign - <em>any</em> indication that things were not as they should be-</p><p>And then.</p><p>No owl brought the letter. It simply materialised beside him. Lily scrambled into place behind him as he cast a series of diagnostic charms, finally consenting to pick up and open the letter.</p><p>It was signed from Copycat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Plots and Parchment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Against Idina's wishes, Severus agrees to participate in a dangerous plan to get closer to Copycat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! </p><p>Now I'm feeling ready to take this up again, I'm hoping to update weekly on Fridays. If you've been reading this since I started writing it, thank you so much for your patience! I hope you continue to enjoy the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was on plain parchment, <em>from Copycat</em> written in neat, printed letters. Severus allowed himself to stare at it for five seconds before rising to his feet and casting a few precautionary spells over it. He worked at the Ministry, where many of his enemies were; he wouldn't be surprised if this was some form of test. He <em>certainly</em> wouldn't be surprised if someone was watching him. He would have to proceed with caution.</p><p>Should he open it? He wanted to; he would rather not having to face a discussion about the letter without prior knowledge of its contents. But if this <em>was</em> a test - and he still had no indication that it wasn't - even that might count against him. As so could pondering what to do next for too long.</p><p>"I need to speak to Kingsley," he said shortly, sweeping out of the room before a blinking Hannah had time to respond. Kingsley was something of an ally, so he was unlikely to immediately arrest him, and besides, reporting it to him was correct and proper procedure. Nobody could take issue with that.</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley rose to his feet at once upon seeing the letter, although he cautioned upon touching it.</p><p>"Have you checked it for curses?"</p><p>"I found nothing," said Severus shortly, "although I conducted quite a brief examination. I thought it unlikely that Copycat would attempt to harm me. There might be dangerous enchantments on it designed to attack others attempting to read it."</p><p>Kingsley nodded, his dark eyes charged with emotions that Severus could not name. "Very well. If you're certain that it won't hurt you, open it. Let's see what they have to say."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is addressed to my Muse and my Creator, and whom I hope might be my Lord.</em>
</p><p><em>I long desperately to hear from you. I know that you have scorned my name many times in public, and that you have righted my first and feeble attempt to replicate your genius in the disposal of Fabian Prewett. To have you act as my enemy wounds me, but it confuses me even more. I know not if your rejection is genuine or if you, in your heart, rejoice at my service and value my appreciation for your work, and must lie to avoid attacks and imprisonment. These events have plunged me into a turmoil from which I fear my own resilience will not enable me to recover. I cannot eat, I cannot sleep. My work has been inattentive and unsatisfactory; there have been complaints. I must know whether you accept me.</em> </p><p><em>I would like to meet with you. My hours of work are irregular, so simply name your time and place: I will be there. I shall disguise myself out of caution, but you will know who I am, and I shall reveal to you in which direction I wish to move next. I believe that that, if anything, will convince you that I am truly loyal. I shall avenge my honour and yours.</em> </p><p>
  <em>I am not just your servant, I am your</em>
</p><p><em>COPYCAT</em> </p><p> </p><p>Severus flung it to the table in disgust, but already his mind was churning. Unlike the nonsensical babble Copycat had spread before, this was actually usable. There was information that might help him track Copycat down, and an opportunity to gain more. He swallowed.</p><p>If he did take the opportunity - and Severus thought he must - he would have to be careful. Willingly entertaining Copycat - even if it was part of a larger plan - could most certainly backfire, and might be used against him. Kingsley might even suspect him of something should he suggest it.</p><p>"Well?" was all he said eventually, deciding that deference was the best course. </p><p>"The fact that they've actively contacted you is worrying," Kingsley said gravely. "You still have those formidable wards up?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Good. <em>My Muse, my Creator-</em> this person worships you, and that can easily make them unstable, especially if they view themselves as being rejected. Idina-" his mouth puckered around her name in distaste "-should probably also keep Copycat's devotion to you in mind. They might attack her."</p><p>Severus nodded shortly, pleasantly surprised. He hadn't expected Kingsley's first concern to be for his safety, were that a concern at all; certainly not Idina's, as he still clearly disliked her. It was with renewed confidence that he moved forward with the conversation.</p><p>"What would you have me do?"</p><p>Kingsley sighed. "There's a lot of worrying content in this, too. The fact that he's growing more and more distressed by your lack of acknowledgement of him, and these suggestions at the end that he's aiming towards some massive play for your approval. I dread to think what that would be. In fact-" he paused, looking up to meet Severus' eyes. "In fact, I think all of this is pushing us towards one move." </p><p>Severus tilted his head. </p><p>"You need to write back and agree to meet with him." </p><p>
  <em>Don't seem too eager.</em>
</p><p>"Are you sure that is best?" he asked mildly, letting his hair fall and cover his face. His performance of cowardice had previously served him well in such situations. </p><p>"We'll plan it all out, of course, and you won't ever be in real danger," Kingsley assured him. "I'll bring a team with me. You can pull Copycat into conversation and find out more about his plans, and when we need to, we can strike."</p><p>Severus breathed out. He had hoped that he would personally capture Copycat, so all accusations could officially be put to rest, but it would be ridiculous to expect Kingsley to allow such an opportunity to be met without adequate force. Besides, this way he still had a large role to play in Copycat's capture, without having to put himself in the uncomfortable position of playing hero.</p><p>"Very well." </p><p> </p><p>Severus felt triumphant as he Flooed home. Kingsley had called in Moody and four other Aurors who didn't have significant problems with him. He had used the opportunity to hint at his issues with James Potter; he was sure, by the way Kingsley's eyes had darkened, that he knew where some of the hostility in the Department that Severus was talking about came from. Perhaps he would solve that particular problem for him. </p><p>The ones Kingsley had chosen had all been sharp and competent, and if they were planning to leak the story to the papers or send a hex to his back and blame it on Copycat, he wouldn't have guessed it from their behaviour. It was a civil and productive meeting, and he had sent Copycat a reply asking to meet at midnight next Sunday. Everyone was prepared. </p><p>When he walked in, Idina was bent over work of her own - letters or spell theory, he could not tell. She looked up upon his entrance. "Severus. How was work?" </p><p>"Eventful," he replied, stopping to acknowledge Megaera. "I received a letter from Copycat."</p><p>Her head jerked. <em>"What?</em> What did it say?"</p><p>"They asked to meet with me," Severus answered, hanging his cloak. "Kingsley worries that their worship of me might become violent, so he suggested that I caution you to be wary of attacks."</p><p>"It's a little late for that," Idina said sharply, but her eyes were soft with worry. "Are you alright? They didn't treat you as if you were courting this relationship or anything, did they?"</p><p>Severus shook his head. "Kingsley was even more trusting than I had hoped, and the other Aurors involved all seem to have no particular issue with me. Moody remains paranoid, of course, but I think that that comes more from his nature than any desire to attack me. It went well; I am meeting Copycat on Sunday."</p><p>She held still in place, and a hand went to tuck a loose curl behind her ear. Severus straightened his shoulders.</p><p>"Pardon?" she asked, her voice dangerously polite.</p><p>"I am meeting Copycat on Sunday," he repeated shortly, watching as her head flicked back in anger. </p><p>"What madness." </p><p>"It makes sense-"</p><p>"For <em>whom?"</em></p><p>"The Aurors-"</p><p>"-oh yes, of course. They are using you as <em>bait-"</em></p><p>"It is my <em>freedom</em> that Copycat is compromising," Severus snarled. "Do you understand that?"</p><p>"Do <em>you</em> understand that you are making their job far easier?" Idina countered hotly. "Even if this <em>madperson</em> does not do you injury or - Merlin forbid - kill you-"</p><p>"I am not so easily killed."</p><p>"This person is highly skilled, Severus," she said coldly. "You said yourself that you think they are probably an expert in a field of magic adjacent to Potions. What if it is the Dark Arts? You are formidable, yes, but you know nothing of this foe. It is hotheaded foolishness to rush to meet with them, the kind I would not expect of you-"</p><p>"I am not <em>weak,"</em> Severus spat. "I am more than capable of handling an enemy-" </p><p>"And what if doubts are raised over whether they are really your enemy? What if this goes wrong somehow, what if it is turned back on you and you end up going to Azkaban for their crimes?" Idina's eyes were wide and beseeching. "I am not trying to insult you, Severus, just to protect you." </p><p>"I do not need your protection." </p><p>She straightened, her eyes furious but wet. "Call it love, then. I do not want to see you hurt." </p><p><em>I don't need that, either.</em> </p><p>He didn't say it. It was the kind of phrase you couldn't take back. But she must have seen the retort in his eyes, because she went to Megaera and flounced to the bedroom at once. </p><p>He sat down. Her disapproval was hardly a good omen, but he couldn't afford to waste this chance. He <em>would</em> see Copycat gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Lords and Loyalty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meeting his Copycat for the very first time, Severus makes a crucial decision that could have some serious consequences.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy this chapter. And, as a word of warning about the timing of the updates: some weeks I have Friday classes, and others I don't, which is why this chapter got posted late in the evening. I know that must be quite annoying so I thought I'd explain!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Idina's anger cooled quickly, but her disapproval did not; if anything, it appeared to develop further throughout the week. Anxious to avoid another fight and disinterested in any attempts to convince him to abandon his plan, Severus did not mention it. Thankfully, neither did she. </p>
<p>Sunday came unbearably slowly. He had not even wanted his trial to be over so desperately. But it came, and although he could still see that she was still quietly unsupportive, Idina walked him to the Ministry. They walked slowly, arms linked, avoiding eye contact with any onlookers. </p>
<p>"Be careful," she said, and he felt any resentment that he had been carrying fell apart. It was simply worry. He would feel the same if it were her.</p>
<p>"I will," he said, in the moment meaning it with all sincerity.</p>
<p>"And be-" she hesitated. </p>
<p>"Be what?" Severus asked, curious. It was strange to see Idina suffering from loss of words, and it was rare for her not to voice an opinion.</p>
<p>"Remember who you are," she said at last. </p>
<p>A snort escaped him. "You sound like Dumbledore." </p>
<p>"Nobody has ever accused him of being unwise," said Idina, and now her tone sure and sharp as ever. "I mean it, Severus. I will be most displeased if you are injured or compromised in some way." </p>
<p>"I won't be."</p>
<p>Her eyes flickered a little, with something unknown. Perhaps, Severus thought, she knew what was going to happen.</p>
<p>It was meaningless anyway. Even if she had, she wouldn't have been able to stop him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The middle part of the day seemed so entirely insignificant in itself that Severus barely remembered it. He knew he had done Potions work as usual in the morning, met the Aurors and Kingsley for a meeting in the afternoon, and then returned home and ate his dinner, but none of it had seemed important or even real. It was nothing but a build-up to <em>this</em> moment; walking across the garden where Copycat had chosen to meet, a seemingly innocent place where it would not be strange to see two people talking. Investigation would have to be done, of course. They might have records of frequent visitors, and - apart from raiding my stores, Severus thought bitterly - it could be where Copycat was getting their ingredients. </p>
<p>Copycat was waiting where they had promised they would be, on a circular bench around a fountain in a secluded area of the garden. It was a good choice of meeting place; without directions, it would have taken Severus a while to find it. He wondered how Copycat had come across it. </p>
<p>They were dressed in a cloak with the hood up, although their face was uncovered. It didn't matter - Severus recognised some carefully applied voice and face altering charms. Not a complete idiot, then. Good. He himself had cast a charm that meant a casual onlooker wouldn't recognise him for who he was, but Copycat and the Aurors would; he thought that his imitator would want to be sure that it was him, and if things went south, he wanted those charged with protecting him to be sure as well. </p>
<p>Copycat collapsed to their knees as soon as they recognised him. Severus bristled.</p>
<p>"Get <em>up,"</em> he hissed, as soon as he was close enough to speak at a volume that would not carry. "Have you no sense of discretion?" </p>
<p>Copycat had taken on a male appearance but, from the extent of the glamours chosen, there was no way of verifying if that was true. Severus decided that he would use <em>he</em> unless it was proven otherwise; he thought the letters had the tone of a man, anyway. He registered dark hair, hazel eyes, and a lanky build, but those features were almost certainly false.</p>
<p>Copycat scrambled to his feet, having the sense to look properly abashed. He looked almost afraid, in fact. "I apologise, my Lord. I - I was just so overcome with seeing you - I always forget myself-"</p>
<p>"I wish you wouldn't," Severus snarled, and then he reigned his anger in. It would not do to frighten Copycat away before he had learnt anything, and he seemed to be more timid than they had expected. Perhaps it was simply meeting someone he had idolised for so long. He softened his tone for his next order. "And do not call me Lord. I spent enough time in service for He Who Must Not Be Named; I do not wish to imitate him."</p>
<p>Copycat nodded frantically, looking rather like a student desperate to take notes. Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. </p>
<p>"For what reason did you want to meet with me?" </p>
<p>Copycat breathed out. "I needed to see you, my-" He paused before Severus' eye could twitch. "How should I address you, sir?"</p>
<p>"Sir will do." Severus had no desire to offer Copycat the privilege of his forename, particularly if accusations could be levelled against him of over-familiarity with the criminal. Now that he had firsthand experience of what appeared to be a rather pathetic man, he simply wanted to see him captured and imprisoned as soon as possible. </p>
<p>"I <em>needed</em> to see you. I feared that you hated me." He turned beseeching eyes upon Severus. "You don't hate me, do you, my Lord? I mean, sir."</p>
<p>
  <em>I do. I do. I hate you with all my heart.</em>
</p>
<p>But if Copycat sensed that, even thought it, he might become unstable. He didn't carry himself like a duelist, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. Severus believed the most dangerous people didn't swagger like Potter or Black, and even the ostentatious personas that Dumbledore and the Dark Lord took on were unnecessary weaknesses. True power was <em>private.</em></p>
<p>And Severus was a master of that power.</p>
<p>"I do not hate you," he said, slipping into a calm, steady voice as he had had to so many times before. "But your technique could certainly do with some refinement. You have made life very difficult for me. It is only through extreme caution and undoing of your work that I have avoided Azkaban."</p>
<p>Copycat, to do him credit, looked genuinely devastated. "I - I am sorry, my Lord - Sir - I truly am. I just needed you to notice me, to realise that I was a genuine servant, not a mere imitator like those that have tried and failed to capture your genius before."</p>
<p>Severus swallowed the urge to say that Copycat had failed plenty. The Aurors would want him to direct the conversation to future plans, admissions of guilt. "Well, if capturing my attention was your goal, you certainly did that. It was all you, I presume? The maggot potion, and the attempts at the Fabian Prewett?"</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, sir! Both imitations were my doing! I know that you healed Bennett, and that you have already had one victory with my attempts for the Prewett potion-"</p>
<p><em>That information isn't public yet.</em> </p>
<p>"-truly shows how much you excel, Sir. But they were simply practice exercises. I know which potion I <em>truly</em> wish to imitate, and I know the person that is deserving."</p>
<p>Was it better to chase for the potion, or the target? Severus decided the target. It would be easier to get one person to watch what they ate and drank than it would be to try and track down what he was making. </p>
<p>"Who have you decided is deserving?"</p>
<p>Copycat's face hardened into an expression that - for the first time - could be considered truly sinister. Severus had met many evil and dangerous people throughout his life, and he knew how to recognise true hatred. This was it.</p>
<p>"He who disgraces you," he whispered. "He - who in doing so - has disgraced <em>me.</em> I could think of no punishment good enough - and then, it occurred to me."</p>
<p>
 Severus raised an eyebrow. "Elaborate."
</p>
<p>
 Copycat smiled. And then, he whispered.
</p>
<p>
    <em>"Angelica Maybelle."</em>
</p>
<p>
 He <em>knew.</em>
</p>
<p>
 How did he know?
</p>
<p>
 Severus could not help it. His whole body stiffened. <em>Nobody</em> knew about that. He had never told a soul, not even Clarissa, and he was sure that no-one had ever discovered it. If he had, he would never have escaped Azkaban. He would have been lucky to escape the Kiss. If Copycat released this information, Severus' throat would be torn out by the Wizarding Public and the legal system. Even Idina might be horrified, and if she stuck with him, it would be the end of her as well. There would be no safety - not from the law, not from the Light, and certainly not from his old comrades.
</p>
<p>
 "I do not need to see the ghosts of old crimes reawakened," he said at last. That wouldn't sound too strange to the Aurors; they would approve of him discouraging Copycat from wreaking any more havoc. And hopefully, Copycat - who was able to see his eyes - would catch his meaning.
</p>
<p>
 Severus had never relished in murder, nor had he considered it much after his return to normal society. But he understood, now, that he would slay Copycat in an instant if he thought that he would betray this secret. He considered it further hearing his next whine.
</p>
<p>
 "But surely, Sir, he cannot be allowed to go unpunished?" He lowered his voice. "Your greatest enemy!"
</p>
<p>
 Oh.
</p>
<p>
 <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>
 Copycat did not need to say his name. Severus recognised that blazing hatred, the sheer intensity of it. He had seen it many times in his own eyes. And he felt it now.
</p>
<p>
 "Allow me to strike this blow upon him, my Lord," Copycat said earnestly. "He has wronged me too, in his quest to ruin your name. He has spat on my beliefs."
</p>
<p>
 "I understand your meaning," Severus said sharply. He thought he did, too; the manifesto. It had seemed like it was written by two people because it <em>had</em> been. Copycat had never proclaimed him to be another Dark Lord - the copies of the message he had originally wanted to distribute had been edited in an attempt to portray Severus as a Voldemort-like figure. He should have thought of it before; he had <em>known</em> that Potter had been in Diagon Alley that day.
</p>
<p>
He felt the hatred again, stronger this time, like a wave of nausea. How <em>dare</em> Potter? Severus couldn't wait to explain that matter to Kingsley. He would <em>finally</em> see Potter put in his place for this.
</p>
<p>
Or  <em> let off with a slap on the wrist like last time.
</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
The hatred slid up, up, up, like bile, and hardened into something solid. Severus closed his eyes, and made his decision.
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
 Copycat would have his blessing. And then, once he had defeated James Potter in what Severus had to admit was a punishment worthy of him, he could wash his hands of this pathetic little man and claim to have known nothing. Neither of them had said anything concrete, and Severus had a place in the investigation. It would be easy to lead the Aurors down the wrong path and give Copycat space to strike. And, while it would be significantly more difficult, it wouldn't be <em>impossible</em> to claim innocence when the damage had been done and was irreversible. He would have to find out if anyone else knew of what had happened to Laura Crawford.
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
But not here, and not with Aurors listening. Severus had to move quickly. Copycat might give actual information and - even more importantly - this meeting needed to be cut short before they decided to move and capture him. Copycat couldn't do anything to Potter if he was in Azkaban.
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
But how was it to be done? If Severus appeared to be encouraging Copycat to leave, they would blame him for ruining the plan, and being perceived as behaving impeccably was all the more crucial now.
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
"I understand your meaning," he repeated, in the end. He needed follow-up questions so it seemed that more information was forthcoming, or the Aurors would come forward, but if said questions were answered, it might point them in the right direction. It was imperative that they never considered Potter to be in any danger, and even more so that they had not even an inkling about Laura Crawford. What could he ask?
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
 Copycat had shown up heavily disguised. He might adore Severus, but he didn't want his true identity to be revealed. It would disturb his plans of vengeance, for one thing, and Severus strongly suspected that he was a coward. A fan of his probably would be.
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
<em>Push on things that might reveal his identity.
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
"How is it that you've been getting them to ingest the potions? Do you give it to them in a public space, or do you have some other way of administering it to them? You have done very well to avoid suspicion."
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
 Copycat tensed. Severus hid a smirk. Yes, his servant had never done anything like this before. His body language was too open.
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
 "T- thank you, my Lord."
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
 "Sir," Severus corrected, slipping a little more ire into his tone than before. It wouldn't hurt his cause to ramp up the pressure a little. "I assume you put it into their food or drink?"
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
Copycat closed in on himself; his eyeline became more furtive. That would be clear to the watching Aurors. Now, Severus should appear to back off.
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
 "You do not wish to speak on this matter?"
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
 "It - it might betray my identity, sir."
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
 "I see," said Severus, and he narrowed his eyes. He had no idea if Copycat was an excellent Occlumens, but if he wasn't-
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
 But then, for this, he wouldn't have to actually <em>enter</em> his mind. Just project enough violence and paranoia to set off Copycat's evidently already present sadistic and cautious tendencies. Such a thing was dangerous in such close quarters, but Severus would have to hope that Copycat's loyalty would prevent any attempts to seriously hurt him.
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
It was not so. Even to Severus, who had been expecting it, the Blasting Curse came suddenly. His last thought was that that had been a futile hope.
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Performances and Prisoners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus wants to tell Idina the truth about Copycat's plans for James Potter, but fears her reaction - especially if it means that he has to divulge the truth about the one crime he never confessed to.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. What I had originally planned would have been way too long, so I ended up cutting it into two.</p>
<p>TW: torture, murder, rape mention (of a minor), long-term imprisonment, the beginnings of Stockholm Syndrome, unethical experimentation. All these are in italics because they happen in Severus' flashbacks. He is a Death Eater during all of these, so his general tone and mindset are also quite disturbing in themselves. These flashbacks ARE very heavy, so please don't read if you think it will seriously distress you! </p>
<p>I know that it's been a while since we've had direct experience of Severus as a Death Eater in this series, so I also decided to add this: the content of the flashbacks isn't considered much in real time, so the obviously sickening nature of them isn't actively addressed in the chapter. Just as in Shedding Skin, this of course doesn't mean that I in any way condone such horrible things, and the story will eventually confront the reality of them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The screaming was just background noise.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Severus had never really been</em> interested <em>in torture. He supposed the right word would be desensitised. The thought of his past self, who would be disturbed or even upset by the sounds, seemed like a very strange dream. But he had none of the love for it that made some of the other Death Eaters so devoted to their roles.</em></p>
<p><em>Another Death Eater had decided to drop out of the ranks - foolish, really - and had gone into hiding. They had hoped that these people might know of his whereabouts. They were workers at a small, dingy shop in Knockturn Alley; one that didn't really have a specific function, but traded in forbidden objects, ingredients and information. Severus was sifting through such objects now, carefully collecting what he might sell or use. The technical term was probably looting.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The screaming of one woman grew louder and shriller, to the point where Severus' eye throbbed in irritation. He hoped someone would shut her up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was a crack. Clearly, Crabbe had agreed with him; he had broken her neck.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"This is boring," he decided, flinging a man, perhaps her husband, to the floor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Spare us- spare us, please-"</em>
</p>
<p><em>The pleading, as expected, was met with a violent curse. Severus rolled his eyes, and turned back to the shelf. It was all, pathetically, predictable - in fact, he would have considered this a waste of a night, if not for what he had just found in the back cupboard. He had known that the shop traded in illegal and valuable goods, but he had hardly expected</em> this. </p>
<p>I wonder- <em>he thought, and then he quickly clamped down on it. The Dark Lord would be unlikely to spare him if he knew that he was entertaining such ideas. There were things that even Voldemort would not do. Things that would horrify him, even.</em> </p>
<p><em>"We're done here," said Crabbe, who seemed to fancy himself in charge. Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes again.</em> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm still working," was all he said. "These ingredients are fascinating."</em>
</p>
<p><em>Someone sniggered - more indulgently than anything, but Severus' back still stiffened, and the person laughing was quiet. The others had enough familiarity with Severus and his habits for them to expect his academic interest to take precedence in such situations, but that didn't mean they were</em> friends. </p>
<p>
  <em>"Alright, but we're done here," Crabbe repeated. "We'll put the Mark up-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"If you do that while I'm still here, the Aurors will arrive and I'll be caught," said Severus slowly. He knew that the Dark Lord valued brute strength, but he struggled to do so himself. "I'll finish up here."</em>
</p>
<p><em>"Fine," said another Death Eater, one whom Severus did not know the name of. He would have to find out. Knowledge was valuable in these circles, which was exactly why the Dark Lord encouraged them to conceal their identities from each other. "Make sure you put the Mark up. And deal with the girl, I suppose."</em> </p>
<p>
  <em>Severus turned. When Crabbe had said that he was done, he had supposed that that meant that everyone and their families were either dying or dead. But - purely by luck, and perhaps the common sense required to keep one's mouth shut - a very young woman, probably a little younger than Severus in fact, remained alive. She had fluffy, teased dark hair, and big eyes, and was curled in on herself in the corner.</em>
</p>
<p><em>She didn't say anything to him even after the others had left, just waited until he had packed up all that he wanted. In the end, he spoke first.</em> </p>
<p>
  <em>"What is your name?" he asked.</em>
</p>
<p><em>"Angelica Maybelle." Her voice was high and accented, and distant. She was probably in shock. "What's yours?"</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Severus?"</p>
<p>He opened his eyes, half-expecting to see Angelica's face. It wasn't, of course; it wouldn't be. He shook his head of thoughts and moved to embrace Idina. </p>
<p>"I <em>told</em> you not to get hurt," she said, and he was shocked to feel the hot wetness of tears on his neck. "When they told me - I was so <em>worried-"</em> </p>
<p>"I've survived worse," Severus said softly, stomach already twisting with guilt. How was he to explain to Idina that he had deliberately taken this risk? He <em>had</em> promised. And, even if Idina accepted his plot for revenge on James Potter, he didn't believe that she would accept the form of it that Copycat had chosen. </p>
<p>She knew that he had committed crimes, yes, but this one might tip her over the edge. If she left him-</p>
<p>He shook his head again. Her forehead contracted in worry. </p>
<p>"What is it? Are you in pain?"</p>
<p>"Just trying to process," he lied, swallowing down the guilt it filled his mouth with. Even if he did tell Idina, it would be at home; not here. He had time left to decide. "What has happened while I was unconscious? How long has it been? Where is Megaera?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Her name wasn't Angelica Maybelle, he soon learned. It was Laura Crawford.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I always wished my mum called me something pretty," was what she said, when he asked her why she had lied. "Do you want to do it here, or upstairs?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her tone was dead, flat. Deliberately so. Severus recognised that, and what she meant by it, a few seconds later.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I do not mean to rape you."</em>
</p>
<p><em>She blinked, but the caution didn't leave her eyes. He could hardly blame her for her mistrust, especially as he had brought her back with him to his father's house. "Why am I here, then?"</em> </p>
<p><em>Severus contemplated, and then decided that the truth was fine. She wouldn't ever be in contact with another person - excluding himself, of course - again anyway. "I don't think that anyone will notice or care that you've gone missing," he replied bluntly. "Your family have just been killed, and - considering their line of work and social stature - I believe that the Aurors will be happy to simply mark down that you've perished with them."</em> </p>
<p>
  <em>Her lip quivered slightly. She found him unnerving, Severus supposed, because he wasn't doing what the others had done. She didn't know what to expect.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You were looking for ingredients in the shop."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I was."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Are you the potioneer they talk about in the papers?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Severus tilted his head curiously. He supposed that correctly identifying him wasn't strange at all, considering where her parents had worked and his growing notoriety, but he still didn't like it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I am," he said, his irritation bringing a certain twinge of satisfaction to her evident fear.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"With Roberta and Caroline. You have been unconscious for nearly eleven hours," said Idina, voice rising and biting with emotion. "If they weren't able to rush you to St Mungo's in time, the curse could have seriously injured you. What were you <em>thinking?"</em> </p>
<p>"Copycat was more unstable than I suspected," Severus replied, his own tone stronger in order to match hers. "During our conversation, he felt that we were approaching territory that might reveal his identity, and he must have panicked."</p>
<p>Idina nodded. By the line of her mouth, Severus could see that she was only slightly mollified. "That's what Kingsley told me."</p>
<p>"Copycat," said Severus, keeping his tone carefully neutral. "Did he get away?" </p>
<p>She closed her eyes, and then nodded again. "Yes. The force of his Blasting Curse also caught two of the Aurors, who weren't expecting it at all. They said it was incredibly sudden. Between their injuries and yours, the others were less focused on trying to apprehend him, and he slipped out of sight." </p>
<p>Severus suppressed his smile at the knowledge that his plan could go ahead, and then lay back on his pillows. He hadn't expected such a seemingly loyal person to strike at him with such force. His legs <em>hurt,</em> and his head throbbed too - not just with the pain, but the fact that he was lying to Idina. She had wiped away the tears, but her concern was still carved onto her face.</p>
<p>"How long am I to remain here?"</p>
<p>Idina shrugged delicately. "I don't know any of the Healers currently on duty, and none of them are particularly happy to treat you, it seems." Her tone took on a coldness that Severus could readily imagine her employing against any reluctant medical staff. "But I don't think they'll want to discharge you yet - at least, not until the Aurors arrive. I presume one of them contacted Kingsley as soon as you awoke." </p>
<p>He nodded, and closed his eyes, letting her put her hand over his. He would rest before his meeting with the Aurors; he would have to perform perfectly if he was to succeed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"What is it?"</em>
</p>
<p><em>"Just drink it."</em> </p>
<p>
  <em>She flinched and pouted all at once, but she drank it. She had never disobeyed him; at first, she was clearly terrified of what he might do if she did, which had suited Severus fine. Now, he thought that she rather liked being imprisoned. Angelica's mother had been neglectful, her father violent, and Severus suspected that his comrades had not been the first men to force himself on her. She was younger than he had originally thought, too - just fifteen. Especially at her age, work at the shop had been difficult and disillusioning. His parent's bedroom, access to regular meals, and indifference might as well have been a blessing from Heaven.</em></p>
<p><em>For all of her fear, Severus had never struck or assaulted her. The only harm to her that he might have been held responsible for was giving her some potions that had made her ill, and even then he hadn't reacted angrily to all of the vomiting.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She sat still through the diagnostic charms. She knew the drill now: when Severus came to visit her, she drank what he gave her, and allowed him to evaluate its effectiveness. If she behaved, sometimes he sat with her for a short while. Being shut up alone had made her rather desperate for human contact.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Is it doing what you want it to?" she asked.</em>
</p>
<p><em>"No," he snapped, irritated with himself. She was quiet immediately. She always was when he raised his voice.</em> </p>
<p><em>What was</em> wrong <em>with it? It should have worked, but there had been no change in her primary bodily functions at all.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>At least she wouldn't be sick this time. He was another range of, further reaching charms, just to be sure.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He frowned. Her blood pressure was higher than normal. But that couldn't mean ... unless ...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Severus?"</p>
<p>He opened his eyes. Kingsley, Moody, and another, male Auror. </p>
<p>All thoughts of Angelica drained from his mind. He couldn't afford them now.</p>
<p>Let the performance begin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Memories and Machinations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus recalls what next happened to Angelica Maybelle - or, as Copycat and the world knew her, Laura Crawford - as he puts his plan into motion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a continuation of the last one, so you can again expect some heavy material in the flashbacks. Please read the trigger warnings!</p><p>TW: kidnapping/imprisonment, unethical experimentation, illegal and unwanted abortions (mentioned and discussed but never described)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus arranged his face into a suitable shade of cowardice. It was important that the Aurors didn't think he was so useless that they abandoned trusting his opinion altogether, but he couldn't be seen as <em>too</em> competent. When this investigation went sideways and Potter was defeated once and for all, he would doubtlessly be suspected as having a part in it. </p><p>But suspicions couldn't hurt him, not if he was able to fend them off properly. And he would be. As soon as he was home, he would be able to iron out the minute details of his plan - most importantly, he had some information to bury. He had always assumed that Laura's secret had died with her, but clearly, that had not been the case, because Copycat knew.</p><p>But how?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Severus cast the charm, scowling when it showed up positive.</em>
</p><p>He should have known.</p><p>
  <em>Angelica sat still and stiff: ankles crossed, shoulders tense, head down. But Severus could see from the way that her eyes rose that she was trying to build up the courage to ask him what was wrong. He decided to just tell her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You are pregnant."</em>
</p><p><em>She blinked a little, but she didn't seem terribly surprised. Severus wasn't expecting her to be. He had known girls like her, back in Surrey, from families in similar situations to his. Teen pregnancies were never a shock.</em> </p><p>
  <em>"Do you know who's the father?" she asked at last, voice soft and shaky.</em>
</p><p><em>"Does it matter?" he sneered back. "It's not as if any of my comrades will be queuing up to take ownership of your half-blood spawn."</em> </p><p>
  <em>She flinched.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is important only because pregnancy will interfere with my results and what I can give you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do - do you want to kill it?" She unconsciously clasped her hands over her stomach, as if moving to protect it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Futile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Surely you are not sentimental about such matters."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her lip quivered again. "I always wanted to be a mother," she said, in a mumble so low her words all mixed together. "A good one, I mean."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I hardly think that you'll be able to be a good mother from inside my parent's bedroom," he said, voice more cutting than he had expected it. The whole situation felt strange - dream-like, as if he had had a breakthrough already.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perhaps it was a breakthrough, in a way. This was a unique atrocity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She said nothing else. Severus took that as acceptance. He would make arrangements for the procedure.</em>
</p><p><em>Such a ludicrous inconvenience</em> would <em>happen to him. And all for such fruitless ends. This investigation was purely for Severus' own, sadistic, curiosity; there was no Lord, Dark or otherwise, who would be able to stomach the existence of this potion once he had succeeded in making it.</em></p><p> </p><p>There was an unknown man with Shacklebolt and Moody. </p><p>He was broad-shouldered and beady-eyed, with a mane of greasy blonde hair and hanging cheeks like a bulldog. He strode into the room with an arrogance that immediately made Severus want to bristle, but it wasn't that that put him on the defensive. No, it was the fact that the minute Idina saw him, she stiffened and flicked her head back all at once, like a horse that was about to kick. 

</p><p>Did she know him from somewhere? Or had he missed a conflict while he was unconscious? None of Severus' questions could be answered now, of course; he put them to the back of his mind, hopefully to be addressed later.</p><p>
  <em>And what about the memories at the back of your mind? Will you address those with Idina later?</em>
</p><p>He resisted the urge to physically shake the thoughts away, instead greeting the three men. "Hello," he said, keeping a determinedly neutral tone. "You'll forgive me for not rising."</p><p>"Not at all, Severus," said Kingsley. "I hope you're recovering well." He nodded curtly to Idina; she inclined her head in response. </p><p>"Mr Shacklebolt, Mr Moody," she said, but her gaze was fixed on the third man. "And you will have to introduce me." Her tone suggested that she was 
in fact extraordinarily unlucky to know the man in front of her very well. </p><p>Moody raised Privacy charms before anyone spoke. "This is Angus Whitestone," said Kingsley, gesturing towards the man in question. "He actually works in law enforcement on an international level. And he has very kindly agreed to consult on this case."</p><p>"Oh?" said Severus, inflecting his voice to sound merely innocently questioning. "I didn't know that that was something the Auror department did." </p><p>It was Angus that replied - he had a rough, American accent. "This is a cause for concern for many people, all over the world. I'm here to represent some of those people's concerns." </p><p>"I see," said Idina, her voice chilly. To the others, she sounded merely unhappy, but he knew better.</p><p>She was <em>furious.</em> </p><p>"How are you recovering?" Kingsley asked. </p><p>Severus shrugged, keeping his tone neutral. "I'm in pain, but I don't think I'm suffering from anything life threatening."</p><p>"The Healers have been very inhospitable," said Idina, eyes flickering towards the door as if she could see an incompetent worker hiding there. "If you would please confer with Severus as quickly as possible, I would like to see him home so that he can recover." </p><p>"Inhospitable?" asked Kingsley, brow furrowing.</p><p>"I imagine your reputation has suffered," said Angus. His eyes bored into Severus, clearly awaiting some kind of response. Nobody interrupted the silence, so Severus did so himself. </p><p>"It has," was all he said. "Has news of last night reached the press?"</p><p>Kingsley shook his head. "If reports surfaced that Aurors were injured in the blast, Copycat would suspect you of collaborating with us. And since we still don't know much about him or what he's planning, we want to keep the avenue of a relationship with you open."</p><p>
  <em>Excellent.</em>
</p><p>"I think we'll have to proceed with caution," he said aloud, hoping that his overall manner would suggest that he had been rattled by his experience. "Copycat behaved very unpredictably."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I want to go back to the house," said Angelica.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Severus scowled, but he was inclined to agree. This place had once been a factory, but now it was abandoned; it was cold, eerily quiet, and the decrepit equipment surrounding them made for a strange atmosphere. The only thing that looked new or relatively clean in the room was a big, blank table, behind which stood a Healer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was tall and lanky. He wore a mask over his face, a covering over his hair, and had layered everything behind charms designed to hide his identity. Such caution was hardly surprising. Whoever he was, he probably had an official job at a real hospital, which would doubtlessly be in jeopardy if his side work was discovered.</em>
</p><p><em>In fact, side work of</em> this <em>nature - an abortion for a reluctant teenage prisoner of a Death Eater - would see him in Azkaban.</em></p><p>
  <em>"I don't want to," said Angelica, clearly frightened by the sight of the table. Severus could hear her voice rising to what would doubtlessly be a very irritating panic, but he resisted the urge to respond with violence. He had known that leaving the house would be likely to induce anxiety, after months spent only in her room. Moreover, it would be difficult to procure a test subject as generally mild-mannered and suited for longterm in-living as she was, and he had already made significant progress with her. Killing her would force him to start again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So something a little less drastic would be appropriate.</em>
</p><p><em>He Stunned her. It was just a temporary measure; the Healer would probably have a more effective technique for keeping her under. Severus had done some basic research, and this man - while as shady as an underground Healer could only be - was supposed to be competent.</em> </p><p>
 <em>He could be counted on to do the job properly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"We'll naturally take precautions," Kingsley said soothingly, clearly buying that Severus was worried for his safety. "Copycat was certainly more violent than we expected. We wondered if you'd have more insight on that, or anything else that was said."</p><p>Severus nodded slowly. "I remember my conversation with him. And I had thoughts as to what his next moves might be, although the fact that he attacked me might disrupt that. I'm not sure how he will move forward."</p><p>That much was perfectly true. Would Copycat lose face altogether? The thought of that had Severus' mind twisting uncomfortably. Perhaps it would even be better. Perhaps vengeance wasn't necessary-</p><p>But if it was to be presented to him, gift-wrapped, with a willing fool to take full blame, should Severus deny it? The urge to see what potions could <em>really</em> do still burned inside him, and the desire to see James Potter truly punished was just as strong.</p><p>"Why was it that he attacked you?" Angus asked. Idina's lips pursed. "That wasn't clear to me when the others explained the situation."</p><p>Severus shrugged. "Copycat had wanted to meet me, yes, but he had only ever idolised me from afar. I believe that he panicked upon seeing that dream become reality, particularly when I pushed for details as to his character and he realised what trouble he could be in."</p><p>"We guessed that much," Moody barked, in the abrupt way that he did. "What about this other theory of yours? What in Merlin's name was he talking about?"</p><p>"He mentioned the Crawfords. They were a family the Death Eaters tortured and killed for information on one of us that went rogue," said Severus calmly. He had already decided that this would be the false path to lead them down; it was plausible, it was rooted in verifiable fact, and it was close enough to the actual truth for a man of his mental capabilities to claim that he had believed it wholeheartedly.</p><p>"Yes, we found that much while you were sleeping," said Kingsley, pulling a sheet from his bag. "They owned a shady little establishment off Knockturn Alley. A father, a mother and two daughters were killed in the raid, alongside three shop assistants and their families."</p><p>Severus nodded grimly. Angelica had had only one sister; it was as he had presumed that night. They had marked her dead.</p><p>"But it says here that we never found anything of Laura Crawford. That was the girl he mentioned."</p><p>His lips tightened slightly. "Yes."</p><p>"You don't want to talk about it?" Angus smirked toothily, grey eyes shining like thin slabs of metal.</p><p>"Yes, I dislike dwelling on my past crimes," he said stiffly. "I fed Laura an invention of mine, and when I was done, made arrangements so that her body would not be found by the Aurors."</p><p>
  <em>That's all true.</em>
</p><p>"I imagine that Copycat wishes to use the same potion. How he found out about Laura, I'm not sure. I presume through underworld connections, if not even your files told the truth."</p><p>Moody's eyes were alight with suspicion. Severus supposed it wouldn't be any better if he had been able to tell them immediately where Copycat got his intel from, but he still hated the feeling of not knowing. He <em>would</em> find out how he had discovered the truth of what had happened to Angelica.</p><p>"But, use the same potion on who? We couldn't make head or tail of what he was saying."</p><p>Severus smiled thinly. This, he knew the answer for.</p><p>"I believe that Copycat wishes to harm Peter Pettigrew."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Secrets and Spies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus consolidates his Peter Pettigrew lie with the Aurors, unaware of an eavesdropper.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, </p>
<p>I'm sorry that there was no update last week! Because of my health issues I was able to get the vaccine, but (I don't even know why - maybe because I've already had COVID?) the side effects REALLY hit me 😭😭 To make up for it, I'll try and do another update between now and next Friday. </p>
<p>TW: very brief description of a fictional potion. (Not just fictional in that it's a potion, even within the story it's made up.) If you have a phobia of rodents or issues surrounding pregnancy, proceed with caution.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Peter Pettigrew?" Shacklebolt's jaw was working, but his eyes were sharp. "Why do you think that?"</p>
<p>Severus shrugged. "The case involving him was highly publicised, and articles were recently released about my schooldays." His voice soured on this note, but it worked well with his plan to include it. Now, it seemingly supported his theory, but when Copycat attacked James Potter instead, it would make just as much sense. "I believe that that might have been behind his references to my 'oldest' enemy. In particular, the potion I tested on Laura was frequently used on low-level spies and snitches. Or, to use a more common colloquial-"</p>
<p>"Rats," the second Auror finished for him, his face heavy with contemplation. Severus thought that he had bought it. "I see."</p>
<p>Moody frowned. "Which potion was this?"</p>
<p>"It was a direct play on the term," said Severus carelessly. "The objective was to implant a litter of carnivorous rat-like creatures into the womb." He had never invented any such potion, but he wanted both a reason research underground pregnancies and a solid link from Copycat to Peter. He could only hope that this didn't give anyone ideas about investigations into those of his potions that had kept a low profile. </p>
<p>"I don't remember that from the trial," said the first Auror. She was looking at Severus a little too sharply for his liking. </p>
<p>He shrugged. "For some reason, it didn't scratch on the Dark Lord's sense of sadism particularly, and so it was never truly developed to my standards. Laura was one of a few initial test subjects." That, again, would ring true. His method of striking terror had been to <em>quietly</em> test the potions until they were perfect, thus creating more shock when the real attacks were brought to the attention of the public. The Dark Lord did have strange particulars when it came to punishment, and Severus had discontinued many promising potential inventions as a result. </p>
<p>"I see," she said, but her face didn't relax. "It's an interesting theory. Would the potion work on a man?" </p>
<p>"That was one of the things I was in the process of researching when I abandoned it," he said calmly. "Pettigrew is obviously lacking some of the internal organs that Laura Crawford had. With the Dark Lord's blessing, I would probably have started looking into how to grow reproductive organs within a witch or wizard-"</p>
<p>Severus paused. <em>Had</em> he ever done that, he probably would have begun with Healing theory. Healers would know how to grow organs better than anyone. His mind suddenly turned to Angelica's pregnancy and treatment. Whoever the underground Healer was, they knew of her existence. They very well might have recognised Severus as the man with her, although he had also taken precautions, and they would have had the opportunity to perform all sorts of tests on what was in her system. </p>
<p>
  <em>If they themselves didn't recognise what I was trying to do, they were the ones who told whoever did.</em>
</p>
<p>It was an old and tenuous lead, but he would follow it. However cautiously he had to move, he <em>would</em> discover the identity of that underground Healer, and lay his greatest crime to rest.</p>
<p>"Severus?"</p>
<p>"My apologies," he said, pulling himself back into the present. Idina looked concerned; Angus Whitestone had one of his thick eyebrows raised. "I'm still in some pain. But, yes, as I was saying - there were steps I would have taken to develop it. I believe that Copycat wants to take a potion I was unable to complete and do so himself. He's likely to experiment on random victims before he tries to injure Peter, which also gives him time to orchestrate however he plans to actually get the potion to him." </p>
<p>"That's definitely a theory we can investigate," said Kingsley, who was scribbling some things down. "And we can look into the Azkaban angle, because attempting to get a potion to an inmate would probably require him to take one of a few very select avenues. What are the names of the other people you tested this potion on?"</p>
<p>Severus didn't miss a beat. He had been expecting it. "I don't remember all the people I used as test subjects," he said, in a tone that made it sound that he was very ashamed to admit so, "but I do remember the names Jenny Woods and Rosetta Humphreys." Jenny and Rosetta <em>had</em> both been test subjects, for his nerves potion, so it checked out as much as this story could. If the bodies were discovered now, it would be difficult to get any conclusive test results anyway, and he doubted anyone would be bothered to look into it that deeply regardless.</p>
<p>"We'll do some research into those names, see if that gives us any insight as to who Copycat might be," said Kingsley gravely. "And of course, this theory can be looked at from other avenues-"</p>
<p>Idina raised a hand in the regal manner she had; everyone in the room turned. "I'm sure," she said curtly. "But I'm afraid I must ask you to discuss those avenues without Severus. I understand the significance of his involvement in your investigation, but he has been gravely injured, and I would like to tend to him at home away from these hostile people." Severus could hear genuine worry in her voice, and he felt another surge of guilt for the risk he had taken.</p>
<p>She might understand. She knew what revenge was. </p>
<p>He repeated the mantra as he was helped up out of his bed and through the Floo on her arm. She <em>would</em> understand.</p>
<p>She had to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily watched Severus and Idina leave.She couldn't follow them into their house. Besides, she wanted to hear the following conversation.</p>
<p>
  <em>Peter?</em>
</p>
<p>It made sense; more sense than she would have liked. </p>
<p>Dumbledore had been the one to tell her that Severus was injured, with a slight sheen to his twinkling blue eyes that told her what he wanted her to do. Now she understood why he wanted ears on this situation. Copycat was a dangerous person, and the Auror department were playing a dangerous game. The presence of James' friend Angus might have comforted her in the days where she put any faith in James' friends. </p>
<p>As it was, she didn't like this at all. Idina was as cold and rude as ever. Lily was shocked that Kingsley - who rightfully mistrusted her - had allowed her to listen in on the conversation. Perhaps he presumed that Severus would tell her everything anyway. 

</p>
<p>Lily didn't think that that would be an incorrect assumption; she simply disliked the implications of it. Idina had been allowed to take advantage of Severus' troubled mental state during his initial re-immersion into polite society, and now she apparently had free reign to manipulate and control him. Lily didn't feel any guilt on how Severus' personal life turned out - she wouldn't allow herself to - but <em>someone</em> should have taken a more active role in his wellbeing. Alongside his own mental health, his connection to Idina raised wider safety concerns. She thought that the Aurors were probably facing one now, and they didn't even seem to realise it. </p>
<p>What Severus had said had made sense, but Lily had disliked how pathetic he seemed in his behaviour. Even James and Sirius, who had always viewed Severus as a snivelling coward, had been able to see through the way he had manipulated Kingsley with pretences of weakness last Christmas. To her, it seemed that he was playing up his supposed delicacy again, and she was sure that he hated the part. He had always been proud. So why was he doing it?</p>
<p>The answer that made most sense to her was that he had some kind of plan. </p>
<p>Yes, she decided, watching as the Aurors said some final words to the Head Mediwitch and left the room. He has a plan. So what is it?</p>
<p><em>Revenge.</em> Severus was bitter more than anything, and the strength of his spite shocked her. She didn't have the constitution for venom the way he and James and Sirius did. She was suddenly very sure that the lead he had given them was faulty somehow; that in his heart of hearts, he wanted Copycat to hurt Peter. And when he did, Severus would hold up his hands and say that he'd done all he could, and they - like fools - would believe him.</p>
<p><em>Well, I won't,</em> she vowed, slipping out of the room behind a tall, blonde Healer. <em>I've said that you truly belong to Azkaban, Severus, and if you do something to deserve it, I'll catch you - and I'll see you put there.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Vengeance and Vows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lily and James fight, and so do Severus and Idina.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I've written a second make-up chapter, as promised. Would you guys prefer to have me post it immediately or do a double update next week? I feel like it flows more naturally with the chapter I have planned for next Friday, but I understand that with a fanfic like this sometimes you just want the content as quickly as possible. Let me know below!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily slipped back home with her heart and thoughts racing. Beneath her jumpiness, though, lay a conviction that no-one could displace. She <em>would</em> see justice served. </p><p>Despite her Auror training, she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice James, sitting at the table. He had a newspaper in his hand, but he clearly wasn't reading it. Remus - who had been left with Harry - was sitting tensely in the corner, clearly uncomfortable. Neither of them were looking directly at her.</p><p>She swallowed. "I thought you were at work," she said at last. </p><p>James smiled thinly. Not for the first time, she remembered that her husband could, at times, have a very nasty smile. </p><p>"I thought you were at home," he said pleasantly. "What's going on?" </p><p> </p><p>Severus lay on the sofa. If he so much as sat up, he knew that Idina would descend on him in a flurry of worry. Besides, he had to admit that the physical rest was nice. His mind, however, was far from relaxed. Not only was he constantly mentally turning over the finer points of his scheme, he was also currently engaging in a battle with himself. It felt wrong - not to mention near impossible - to hide a deception of this scale from Idina. Even if he managed to convince the Aurors, he wouldn't be able to convince her.</p><p>So, he thought impatiently, he <em>had</em> to tell her, then. Better now, so he couldn't be accused of actively hiding it from her. His current state might even soften her reaction.</p><p>"Idina?" he called. She at once appeared at the door, her usually calm face lined with worry. He could feel the guilt in his stomach like an ache.</p><p>"You needn't worry so much," he said. "The vast majority of the damage has been healed. I just need to not actively strain myself." </p><p>"If telling me not to worry was going to work, Severus, it would have already done so," she said, in a paler shade of her usual waspish tone. "What is it? Do you need something?" </p><p>He swallowed, and saw her gaze sharpen. Anxiety would not cloud Idina's observational intelligence for long. "I need to tell you something." </p><p>The angle of her neck changed. "So tell me," she said, her tone already like something of a storm brewing. </p><p> </p><p>Lily was no liar. Even keeping this from James - while easier than it might have been when she was still young and idealistic - had been a struggle. Now, confronted with the face of the man she had made her vows to asking her for the truth, she had no option but to give him so. </p><p>"I was tailing Severus," she said flatly, putting her bag down by the door. "I've been doing so on Dumbledore's orders. I didn't tell you," she added, voice rising as James began spluttering his rage,  "I didn't tell you because I knew that you'd try and use it for your own sordid games." He blanched. "I'm doing this because it's <em>right,</em> James." </p><p>His eyes were bright and hard in anger. "We used to do what was right <em>together."</em></p><p>"I might have abandoned togetherness," said Lily, voice trembling, "but don't act as if you didn't abandon the righteousness. Blackmail, smear campaigns-" </p><p>"I did that to <em>protect</em> this family," said James slowly. His face was flushing too, now, in what Lily suspected was a mix of anger at her deception and embarrassment at being called out. "To protect this family from the very man you've been following. Do you understand what a <em>risk</em> you were taking? Without even letting me know?"</p><p>"I can handle myself," she said hotly. </p><p>"That's not what I'm saying," he snapped. "Snape is <em>dangerous.</em> And even then, he's nothing more than a bitch on a leash. What if Idina had noticed you? Have you forgotten last year? She can do things we can't even conceive of."</p><p>"I know that it was a risk-" </p><p>James laughed without humour. "A <em>risk?</em> You could have died. And when I found out that you were gone, I would have needed someone else to explain why." </p><p>Lily had gone pale, now, but her face was still hard. "And yet, you haven't learned a thing."</p><p>James raised an eyebrow at the challenge. They were both hot-tempered and ready to brawl, but for now, they would pretend at coolness. "And what does that mean?" </p><p> </p><p>"I purposely provoked Copycat into cursing me," Severus said blankly, staring up at the ceiling so he wouldn't have to look at Idina's face. "I know that he is planning to attack James Potter with what would be my most controversial invention, were it better known." </p><p>"And you want him to." Idina's voice was deceptively neutral. </p><p>"Yes. I do. I <em>want</em> Potter to be punished. For everything." Severus closed his eyes, suddenly overcome with emotion. Idina looked unimpressed, so he continued, keeping his voice level. "I needed my conversation with Copycat to end before the Aurors realise. I am leading them to believe that Pettigrew is the target to give him an opening to hurt Potter."</p><p>"I see," said Idina, in the same clipped, falsely neutral tone. "Is there anything else? Would you like something else to drink?" </p><p>Severus scowled, turning over to face her for the first time. </p><p>"You'll jostle your ribs if you do that," she said primly, but her entire face was tense with fury. </p><p>"We're just not going to speak on the matter?" </p><p>"I don't see why there's any need to," she said coldly, drawing up her shoulders. "It seems that my opinions count for very little, and that you are determined to think only of yourself, so why should I voice them?" </p><p>"I-" </p><p>"Although," she carried on, as if she had not noticed him trying to interject, "that is perhaps a very charitable view of the matter. After all, you <em>aren't</em> thinking of yourself, not in any way that truly matters. You are throwing away your potential and your future for thoughts of <em>him - </em> Potter - and your hatred of him. Nothing more." </p><p>"Yes," said Severus stiffly, trying not to wince at the words. He had expected them all, and perhaps deserved them. "I - yes."</p><p> </p><p>"You're pulling the exact same tricks as you did before," said Lily hotly. "Bringing in Angus just like you brought in that cousin of hers-" </p><p>"Angus is a <em>friend,</em> I know him, it's different-" </p><p>"-only worse! You wouldn't have done this three years ago." </p><p>"You wouldn't have done <em>this</em> three years ago!" James roared, and both she and Remus winced at the shout. Harry started whimpering. "You wouldn't have lied to me!" </p><p>Remus cleared his throat, clearly grateful for the opening that the silence after the shout had produced. "I should - I should leave. This isn't for me to hear." He looked down at Harry. "Or maybe - perhaps I should take Harry to another room?"  </p><p>"If you would, please, Remus," said Lily, suddenly exhausted. "I - I - James, I'm sorry. It's just - surely you can see why I didn't want to tell you." </p><p>James' face was lined with regret as he watched Remus slip out. It always was after he properly shouted. "I do. It's just - where do we go from here?" </p><p> </p><p><em>"Yes?"</em> Idina repeated, eyes flashing. "So you have nothing to even say in your defence?" </p><p>"I have something." </p><p>She looked down coldly. "And what is it?" </p><p>"I wish to see Potter punished," he began, thankful that Idina did not interrupt him then and there. He could see on her face that she had a whole new wave of fury lying in wait should he attempt to use that as an excuse. "But I desire more than anything not to lose you, and Megaera, and the future and potential you think I am throwing away." </p><p>He was not sure where the next words that flowed from his throat had come from. He did not think them, and he had not planned them. They simply spilled out with the rest. </p><p>"If you wish me to give up on revenge," he said - and the words tasted sour, however easily they came - "I will." </p><p> </p><p>"If you want me to help you with revenge, I won't," said Lily, green eyes wide and beseeching beneath her tears. "But if you promise - <em>really</em> promise - that you'll help me make a difference, get to the bottom of things, I want to do that. Together." </p><p>James didn't say anything, at first. He simply put his arms around her, and they were their own promise. They stood wrapped up in each other for a while before he spoke. </p><p>"Of course, Lils." His voice was hoarse with emotion. "You and Harry are the most important things in the world to me - more important than revenge. And of course what you're talking about is better. I'm sorry for everything. I - it's just that year, feeling that I'd failed you, and knowing that those two were still free, it was just so hard for me. I would have done anything to make it right." </p><p>"We <em>can</em> make it right. Just - just in the proper way." Lily swallowed. "Promise me that you'll do this like you should, James. Like we were taught." </p><p>"I promise," he repeated, mouth firm. "You know I mean it. Tell me how to beat Snape. What's going on? What have you learned? I'll do this like an Auror should." He stood up straight, shoulders pulled back. "I 
solemnly swear." </p><p> </p><p>Idina said nothing. The truth, alongside his vulnerability - both physically and emotionally - had taken her aback. Her hand moved to adjust her hair. </p><p>"Well," she said finally, voice business-like again, "I think I need to know more before we start on anything like that." </p><p>Severus nodded at once. He didn't want Idina to have any more reasons to be angry with him. "What do you want to know?"</p><p>She met his gaze easily. "I want to know about this potion that is apparently so controversial that you have never spoken to me about it. And secondly, I need to hear in more detail about how you plan to defeat James Potter." Her mouth was pursed. "He has wronged me too, don't forget."</p><p>Severus arched an eyebrow, a smile beginning despite itself. "Are you saying that you'll help me enact my plot?"</p><p>Idina raised her chin. "I have no desire to engage in vengeance when I could look towards the future. But I fear that we will never be truly secure until we are rid of our Potter problem." She gestured. "Explain. This may be a chance that we will not have again."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Muggles and Machinations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus allows Idina to witness what he did to Angelica.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go - the first of the chapters for today! </p>
<p>TW: mind manipulation, basic references to imprisonment/torture</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm not sure that all this walking is good for your recovery." </p>
<p>"I thought that you wanted to see this." </p>
<p>Idina glowered. On top of her initial irritation that he had compromised his safety without telling her, he had told her to dress down, and she was clearly uncomfortable. Severus thought she looked as polished as ever, in a sundress and simple cardigan, but it was true enough that she didn't look out of place in the Muggle park they were currently walking in. For Idina, that was a horrendous thought.</p>
<p>Severus felt much more at home dressed like a Muggle than she did, and he thought the two of them looked more or less like an ordinary couple. Idina had even managed a walk that was less regal than her ordinary stride. He hadn't wanted to bring Megaera with them - there was no real danger, but it seemed irresponsible regardless, and he was still slightly worried that this might be too much for Idina. For many wizards and witches, this potion would be simply beyond the pale; he wouldn't be surprised if this revelation resulted in a fight that a toddler shouldn't witness. </p>
<p>"I wanted to see your potion," Idina sniped, pulling him out of his gloom. "These are trees."</p>
<p>"I haven't brewed the potion more than once, and I destroyed all my notes. You'll just have to watch." He sat on a bench, casting a series of intense Privacy charms. What they were about to discuss was not meant for any other ears. "Here." </p>
<p>She sniffed, removing her cardigan to fold it beneath her. "It's a <em>public</em> bench," she defended, catching the edge of his eye roll.</p>
<p>"I didn't say a word," he said dryly. "Do you want my jacket?"</p>
<p>She pursed her lips, torn between being cold and remaining angry at him, but eventually succumbed. "I would, thank you. Who are all those people?" </p>
<p>"They're students from the local school," he said, turning his eyes to the constant stream of teenagers; some were wearing red uniforms, while other, slightly older students, donned black blazer suits. "Muggle children attend what they refer to as secondary school from ages eleven to sixteen, from which they can make various decisions about their future. Those who plan on further academic study attend what they call sixth form."</p>
<p>Idina arched her eyebrows. "I see. And have you brought me here to observe Muggle schoolchildren?" </p>
<p>He scowled at her. "Yes, actually. The sixth formers are the ones wearing the black uniforms. Do you see the group of girls by the tree?" </p>
<p>"That one?"</p>
<p>"No, over there."</p>
<p>"Can't you just point?"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure I should be pointing at schoolgirls in the park," he said dryly. "Look, they've just turned the corner. They're walking across the green. Do you see them?" </p>
<p>"They can't see you pointing with all the charms," she said waspishly, but she seemed to have found the right group. "They're in a three?"</p>
<p>He nodded, and then said, "the one on the left is known as Angelica Crawford." </p>
<p>Naturally, she looked better than she had when he was holding her captive. He had fed her regularly, but whatever she was eating now was clearly superior in nutrition; she was less skinny, and her whole body looked stronger, as if she had taken up a sport. Severus wondered if she had. Her hair was treated and coloured a bright red, and her eyes were bright with mirth at something her friend had said. </p>
<p>"I presume that is the supposedly dead Laura Crawford? What is she doing here?"</p>
<p>Severus swallowed. "I held her captive while I developed a potion, and tested it on her regularly. I did this because I did not want the nature of the potion to be discovered. The Dark Lord would probably have killed me as soon as he knew of it. He would consider it knowledge that no-one but perhaps himself could have."</p>
<p>Idina's face had gone rather white. Finally, she said rather calmly, "you turned her into a Muggle." </p>
<p>Severus nodded, not daring to quite look at her.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"I wanted to know if I could," he said flatly. "It was a stupid thing to invent, I know. I didn't need a trial or therapy to realise what I had done once I had done it. I burnt my notes and destroyed the batch immediately, and then I dealt with Laura, but Copycat - somehow, Copycat knows." </p>
<p>Idina watched her for a little while longer. And then, "she doesn't know." </p>
<p>"No. I used a Memory Charm, replaced what had happened to her with non-magical versions of the traumatic events she had endured, so she could be properly treated. I brought her to a Muggle orphanage, since she was still underage." </p>
<p>"Does she remember you?"</p>
<p>He shook his head. "No. A few months after I dropped her off, I found her again to ensure that she thought I was a stranger. Since then, I've come here twice to ensure that she doesn't recognise me."</p>
<p>"Does she?" </p>
<p>He shrugged. "She looks at me. It's probably subconscious; memories are buried, not deleted." </p>
<p>Idina said nothing. They sat there until only one or two stragglers were making their way across to the bus-stop, the wind tossing tattered leaves about the park, before she spoke. </p>
<p>"If anybody found out about this, the public vitriol against you-"</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>"Do you?" Idina's voice sharpened into something both hot and cold at once. "Everyone knows you have a cruel streak, Severus, and that you're capable of extraordinary violence. You've barely survived, and only on the basis that you are making effort to abandon that side of yourself. But <em>this?</em> What does our world value more than magic? This is our culture, our heritage, the foundation of our existence. You deprived a girl of her very essence of being, and you have the power to do it to someone else. This will <em>terrify</em> the Wizarding public."</p>
<p>"Do you think I never told you about this for no reason?" Severus countered, stung despite the truth in her words. "You think I'm unaware of the potential consequences?"</p>
<p>"No," she said, tone acidic, "I think you're <em>acting</em> as if you're unaware, which is perhaps less forgivable than ignorance. Laura Crawford's family were dead; Potter has a wife, and a wide circle of friends. If Copycat <em>takes away his magic,</em> people will know. And <em>all</em> that Copycat has done since his entrance into the public eye is imitate <em>you.</em> Even if you manage to convince them that you weren't aware of exactly what he was planning to do, you don't think they'll investigate where he got this idea?"</p>
<p>"Angelica is officially marked as dead, under a different name," Severus responded, but with less ire. It was hard to be angry when Idina was right. "I took her to a Muggle orphanage nearly a year after she was supposedly killed, and she no longer has any memory of magic, nor any ability to do it. They wouldn't be able to find her."</p>
<p>"Let's say they don't. People aren't <em>stupid,</em> Severus. Copycat is copying <em>you.</em> If he goes ahead with this and succeeds, people will know where he got the idea from. It doesn't matter if they can't prove it." Her eyes sharpened. "How did Copycat even find out, if you covered your tracks so well?"</p>
<p>"Angelica was raped during the raid," he said flatly. "I hired an undercover doctor to abort the child." </p>
<p>Idina spluttered out an outraged laugh. "Is there <em>any</em> aspect of this story that isn't horrific?" She pulled her hair, tied in a simple braid, over her shoulder. "Fine. So you think Copycat is the doctor?"
</p>
<p>"Either that, or the doctor has a loose tongue," said Severus grimly. "It was years ago now, but I imagine he's still operating in undercover circles. I want to know his identity."
</p>
<p>Idina nodded curtly. "We need everyone that was involved in this entire affair uncovered and understood. There is no room for ambiguity in their position. Good <em>Merlin,</em> Severus." She breathed out. "I wish you would have told me this before. I would have dealt with it before anything like this happened."</p>
<p>"I thought you would leave me." He said it before he thought it; that was happening more often these days, he thought dismally. With all the scheming, it was a habit that he would have to curb.</p>
<p>She looked at him sharply. "Well, I don't know why you thought that."</p>
<p>"You don't?"</p>
<p>For a moment, her demeanour softened. "No. You have held the darkest of my secrets too, don't forget." </p>
<p>They rose. Moment of gentleness over, Idina voice was soon cold and clipped again, but they walked with one stride. 
</p>
<p>
As they moved from the green to the pavement, Severus' eyes met Angelica's. It was only for a moment, but she was still looking at him when they walked past the bus-stop. He heard one of her friends laugh; perhaps they were teasing her.</p>
<p>
"Are you sure she doesn't remember you?" Idina murmured, moving into the alley that they would Apparate from.</p>
<p>Severus shrugged. "I can try and test it, but in the interests of security, I should probably expose myself to her as little as possible. I'm confident in the charms I used."</p>
<p>
"I can perhaps have a look," she said, lines of thought marking her forehead. "But we can discuss that once we've returned home." Her mouth slid into something more gentle. "Thank you for entrusting me with this information, even if it is a little late."</p>
<p>Severus smiled dryly. "Thank you for listening without the judgement I deserve."</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
They disappeared with a crack. Now, the alley contained only two people; a dark haired man with spectacles and an indignant expression, and a woman with fiery red hair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>